The 300th Annual Hunger Games: Nobody is Safe
by Mathomalogical
Summary: When two boys and girls from the Capitol and one boy and girl from District 13 are thrown into the arena as well, these Games are bound to be a success. 30 tributes go in, but only one comes out. This is the Twelfth Quarter Quell. May the odds be ever in your tribute's favour.
1. The Quell

President Loren Hawksmoor was ready to do this again. She was starting to get old, but the Quarter Quell always was interesting. Thirty years as president does your head in, but Loren was great at handling it.

She walks over to the box and pulls out an envelope that is labeled with a _300_. She uses her long fingernail to break open the seal, and she pulls out a piece of paper. She smiles as she reads it.

"As a reminder to the districts that nobody was safe, even the Capitol citizens that turned against each other, the Capitol must reap two boys and girls, and the ever elusive District 13 must reap one boy and girl."

**Simple but good, I think. Please PM your tributes, because I will not accept them if they are in reviews. District 13 and Capitol tributes as well! Tribute Form can be found on my profile. By the way, the second rebellion never happened, so nobody knows of District 13 at this point.**


	2. Meet Your Tributes

**THE CAPITOL:**

**M: **Jeri Sallater (12)

**M: **Jay Torres (18)

**F: **Platinum Diamante (16)

**F: **Lianna Morrigan (13)

**DISTRICT 1:**

**M: **Danny Cage (15)

**F: **Maureen 'Maura' Blackwood (18)

**DISTRICT 2:**

**M: **Grisham Beauregard (17)

**F: **Katana Valleria (17)

**DISTRICT 3:**

**M: **Kal Wellwood (15)

**F: **Kit Wellwood (15)

**DISTRICT 4:**

**M: **Kyle Garnswoth (18)

**F: **Lynnette 'Lynne' Ashbloom (15)

**DISTRICT 5:**

**M: **Gareth Bawqi (15)

**F: **Jamee Halloway (18)

**DISTRICT 6:**

**M: **Alfred Walnut (15)

**F: **Darleena Gesdart (14)

**DISTRICT 7:**

**M: **Magnus Alwin (16)

**F: **Adira Caine (17)

**DISTRICT 8:**

**M: **Balthar Edenthaw (14)

**F: **Charlotte 'Lottie' Rieches (17)

**DISTRICT 9:**

**M: **James Willison (17)

**F: **Albina Semyenova (14)

**DISTRICT 10:**

**M: **Julian Mendes (13)

**F: **Carla Radames (17)

**DISTRICT 11:**

**M: **Sidknee Mumblet (14)

**F: **Utrya Zhuyt (13)

**DISTRICT 12:**

**M: **Ovid Baxwoll (15)

**F: **Kinocycle Corcokk (16)

**DISTRICT 13:**

**M: **Carlos Rettire (17)

**F: **Susan Caledon (12)


	3. Capitol Reaping: A Mixed Bunch

**A/N: Sorry about the wait everybody, I've been having (and still am) computer problems, but I managed to write this, and chapters should be much more frequent. Platinum doesn't get a POV, because she'll get a special one because of her family (SPOILERS). I'm doing random districts for reapings, train rides etc, unless a tribute specifically needs one, like the District 6 one, which will come next. Enjoy!**

**Jeri Sallater's POV**

_10, 9, 8,_

I eye off the other tributes. They're all small and measly. I programmed them to be that way. Slow mode will also allow me to get a weapon first, so I can take them out.

_7, 6, 5,_

Just as I had wanted, the District Five boy jumps off his plate, sending him sky high. A chunk of flesh lands behind me. Yuck.

_4, 3, 2, 1, RIIING!_

I jump off my plate and sprint into the Cornucopia. The others move very slowly, running in slow motion towards the Cornucopia, towards each other and away. I pick them as my first targets. I pick up a spear, and hold it in my hands. It's vibrating, willing me to throw it. I hurl it through the air, and the air whistles around it as it moves as fast as a bolt of lightning. The District Nine boy is thrown off his feet as the spear tears through his chest. Success.

That's when I feel a jolt in my back. I look over my shoulder and see a career, pushing the axe further into my back. Pain mode is off, so I feel only discomfort. I finally give in, and the world goes black around me. The words 'GAME OVER' flash in my eyes, and I'm temporarily blinded. "Shut down!" I yell at the system.

The door of the simulator opens, and the light floods into the extremely dark box. My eyes aren't adjusted to it, so I shield myself from the world around me. When everything comes back into focus, I see my mother, standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Jeri, I called you for breakfast and you didn't respond!" she growls. "If you don't stop in that simulator, you might get reaped for the real Games today!" I forgot about that. I don't understand why this would happen. But I know not to question about it, and that's that. I guess the Games could actually be fun. I've gotten enough practice. I have the potential to win, if I was faced with entering the arena.

My sister, Ruby, is already sitting at the table when my mother and I walk in for breakfast. The table is laden with everything you could possibly want. The sheer amount of food just makes me think of how nobody in a place like District 12 would ever see this. There's probably more food on this table than one of them would ever see in their life. Am I the only person who cares about starvation? It seems so.

Ruby is going on and on about District 13. I guess it is fascinating. They've kept Panem in the dark for three hundred freaking years! I don't know how you can hide a whole district underground for that long. I personally believe it comes down to a fact that we're all very gullible.

After what seems like forever, I manage to swallow my last bite of bacon, before I go to put my reaping outfit on. I have to cover my eyes when I get a glimpse at it. The suit itself is fine. It's just that it's covered in sparkly sequins. The light reflects off them, giving them a blinding ability. I carefully put it on, making sure not a single sequin falls off, or my mother will crack.

In the distance, I hear a siren call, which must mean it's time for the reaping. I know that the chance of my name being called is very low, but I still feel tears well up in my eyes. I walk to the front door, where my mother and sister are waiting. Ruby approaches me first. She squeezes me tightly. "Good luck, bro," she whispers. I stroke her back before she lets go.

And then comes the final goodbye. A tear drops onto my mother's shoulder as I hug her dearly. Her warmth calms me down instantly, leaving me in a state of peace. "Jeri, you'll be fine. We'll see you later, regardless of the decision," she says in my ear in her lovely, motherly tone. With that, I let go and open the door, throwing myself into the unknown.

* * *

**Lianna Morrigan's POV**

I stand in the town square, waiting excitedly for the moment that I can volunteer. Entering the Hunger Games has been a lifelong dream, but the fact that I'm from the Capitol has restricted me. This Quell is like a magical miracle for me.

As we're from the Capitol, our glorious president, Loren Hawksmoor, hosts the reaping instead of our escort, Jasey Corinch. As she walks out onto the stage, the crowd begins to applaud her. It's only natural, as we all want to keep our heads on our necks. She clears her throat as she steps up to the podium.

"Welcome everybody to the Capitol reaping for this year's Quarter Quell!" she booms, as the applause starts up again. "Today, we'll be starting with the two boys representing our glorious Capitol." She nonchalantly walks to the boys reaping bowl, and plunges her hand in. When it resurfaces, two slips of paper come with it. She opens the first one.

"Jay Torres." A huge brute of a boy, who seems about eighteen, walks out of the rows and up onto the stage. His muscles bulge out of his suit, and his jet-black hair is very anime-like. He seems quite relaxed, and I think we're on the same level about the Games. Definitely a career, just like I hope to be. President Hawksmoor delicately opens the second name.

"Jeri Sallater." On the opposite end of the spectrum, although he's quite tall, he seems very weak. His hair is almost girlish, with long blonde curls. I'm not going to underestimate him just yet, but I know he seems like he's not going to last long.

"Now it's time for the girls." President Hawksmoor walks almost identically to before, over to the girls bowl. She pulls out another two names, and I get ready to volunteer, putting m hand half in the air. As she opens the first one…

"I VOLUNTEER!" I cry out. The President looks my way and invites me onto the stage. "Ah, if it isn't Lianna Morrigan, the mayor's daughter. Although I'm sure that he hasn't been a good one." Everyone laughs at the President's joke, although it's extremely lame. We just want to stay alive. I strut up onto the stage.

My father sits on a chair a few metres away. I give him a dirty look, and he avoids it. My father abandoned me when my mother died in childbirth. Well, when I killed her in childbirth. Of course it didn't just happen. I made it hard for her, so hard that she died. I deem her my first kill.

I snap back into focus as the final girl's name is called out. "Platinum Diamante." Nobody volunteers as probably one of the most popular girls walks up onto the stage. She seems almost doll-like, with her long legs, her blonde hair and blue eyes. I see a few of the boys go dreamy-eyed as she moves. I hope no favoritism is a part of this, with Platinum being the daughter of the Vice President and the Head Gamemaker.

"I don't believe we need to introduce you either, Miss Diamante," President Hawksmoor chuckles. Everyone else follows suit. Then she turns back to the crowd. "Well, could you please give a big round of applause for this year's tributes from the Capitol!" she roars. The effect is instant. Everyone is going wild. And suddenly, I feel a huge amount of pressure on me. I can't let the Capitol down. I must win the Games.

* * *

**Jay Torres' POV**

I'm not fussed that I've been reaped. I'm strong, good looking; just what I need to be to win. I won't be surprised if the bets on me winning are already flooding in.

Two peacekeepers shove me in a tiny, empty room. Moments after they close the door, my parents come bursting in. They both embrace me in a hug at the exact same time.

"Jay," my mother, Athena, begins. "I know you have the potential to do this. I've seen you fight, and you're amazing. I believe in you. I just want you to know that." She steps backwards, tears welling up in her eyes. My father steps forward.

"You are fully capable of winning," my father, Alexander, says. "You've been training for this your whole life, and I don't know anybody more prepared than you. Good luck, son." And with that, they leave the room. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.


	4. District 6 Reaping: Depression and Magic

**Darleena Gesdart's POV**

My life isn't great.

I have a mother who is disappointed with me and a sister who doesn't acknowledge my existence. They refuse to believe that I'm a part of their family, despite the fact that my mother gave birth to me.

I've considered suicide plenty of times. But every one of my friends has told me that life is something you should hold onto. They didn't stop my seven attempts at taking my life. Yet life was determined to hold onto me, and I'm not dead.

But finally, the day I've been waiting for has come. It's Reaping Day. I'm going to volunteer. If I die, I'll finally be ridden of my horrid life. If I win, my family will have to notice me. I will have gotten them a spot in the Victor's Village.

I take a small bit of tesserae and whip up some oats. They'll be the last poor meal I'll eat in District Six. And that's something I'm glad of. As I swallow the bland concoction, I visualize all the delicious Capitol food that I'll eat. Cakes, pastries, stews, stir-fries, you name it.

I put on a bland sort of dress and look at myself in the mirror. My black curls reach down to my shoulder blades, and for a moment I look like a shining star. But the vision fades and I'm left with boring old Darleena.

I leave my house for the square without even saying goodbye to my family. But what would they care. I don't really give a shit about their opinions anymore. They've done nothing for me.

As I walk, I consider that I am quite lucky with what combat I know. My friend Andara has paid for judo lessons that we both attend. We are both black belts, and I know I am fully capable of taking down a career. My hand-to-hand combat is also quite refined. I know where to hit someone in order to open them up somewhere else.

I finally reach the square and put myself into registration, before standing with everybody else.

* * *

**Alfred Walnut's POV**

Emily, Robert and Violet are all lined up on the seats in my house. I pull on the curtain string and the red curtain slides away, revealing me in my magic trick outfit. My top hat rests neatly on my head, despite the fact that there's an animal in it.

"Ladies and gentleman, I am the great Alfred Walnut!" I exclaim. I get a little clap, which is enough. I pull a coin out of my pocket in an over exaggerated way. I cup it in my hands and blow through a gap. The moment I pull my hands apart, the crowd gasps. It has gone. Now, I can't tell you how I did it, or it'll ruin the magic.

The rest of the show goes brilliantly, as I play some mind-reading tricks, a few levitating acts and finally, the pigeon out of the hat. When it's over, my audience gives me a huge round of applause. My little sister, Emily, comes rushing over and immediately begs me to teach her every single trick that I performed. I laugh and tell her maybe another time.

Magic. It is my life. I breathe it. But, I need to tell you where it all began.

I think I was about four years old at the time. I was at my grandfather's house when my parents were unable to look after me that day. He had been going through all his old stuff, and he had found a magic book. We opened it up and I saw amazing displays of tricks. I was instantly mesmerized. From that day on, I have loved magic.

Although not many people really appreciate it. My father, Charles, has never approved of it and is always trying to get me into the transport business, as that is what our district controls. My father has one of the most successful businesses in the district, and he wants to ensure that I run it after he retires.

My mother thinks I'm clever in the way I perform my tricks. But that's not all. I perform on the streets from time to time. Everybody usually passes me, but there was this one girl that stopped and watched. She was my age and she was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. Her name was Lily. Sadly, I haven't seen her since that day. I've got a real crush on her.

There's this one guy at school though, Vince McColough, that really ticks me off. He beats me up and abuses me. Luckily I have Robert as a friend. He usually gets Vince back. Vince usually goes around stealing my stuff and vandalizing it or destroying it completely. I wouldn't mind if he was reaped today.

Oh. It's Reaping Day.

My mother, Molly, calls for me to get dressed. I walk inside, constantly shuffling a deck of cards in my hands, like I always do. It helps me relax. On my bed, a simple shirt and a pair of trousers have been laid out. I put them on and make a few last minute preparations.

I pick up my red rubber ball, the toy I've had since I was born. I consider it my good luck charm. I place my cards in my pocket and straighten my clothes. I'm ready to go. And in good time too. The reaping siren goes and I'm off.

I take my place in a row of fifteen year-olds just as our escort, Leila, appeared on the stage. She welcomes us to the reaping and plays the nasty propaganda film, which says that competing in the Games s an honor and you bring pride to your district. Bullshit. It's kids killing kids.

When the clip ends, Leila walks over to the boys bowl. She winks at the crowd, before snatching a name from he top of the pile. She ever so carefully opens the seal and reads it to the district. "Alfred Walnut."

Crap.

I slowly walk out of my row, chewing on my tongue to calm my nerves. Out of everybody, it had to be me. Isn't that just great. But at least I get something that I'm glad I did.

Lily runs out of her row and up to me. I think she's had a crush on me as well. We look each other in the eyes for a second, before she leans in and kisses me. It's a marvelous feeling, her warm, sweet taste rippling through me. I've never experienced anything like it. When she pulls away, she grins. "Does this mean we're a couple, now?" she asked seductively. I reply in the same tone. "If I win."

As I walk up onto the stage, I hear her say, "Of course you will!" It touches me to think that someone actually _loves _me. When I get there, Leila whistles and comments on the occurrence. "Well, Alfred, seems you've got yourself a girlfriend." Yes I do.

* * *

**Darleena Gesdart's POV**

I stand in the rows and look at Alfred. I feel happy for him, because he's my district partner. Of course, nobody else knows that. Leila strolls over to the next bowl. She gently plucks a name from the top as if she were pulling feathers off a bird. She opens it and reads the name. "Lily Warbon."

It's Alfred's girlfriend. But she doesn't deserve to go. "I VOLUNTEER!" I cry out. Lily almost looks disappointed as she steps back into line. I see her and Alfred meet eyes before she disappears into the sea of children. I make my way up onto the stage.

"My name is Darleena Gesdart," I reply, when Leila asks me my name. She asks the crowd for a round of applause before they bundle us inside the Justice Building. Alfred goes to the left and I go to the right. Two Peacekeepers throw me into a room, where people say their last goodbyes.

As I expected, I wait the whole duration of time alone. I don't think my family even remembers who I am. I hear Alfred's visitors coming through but none of mine. Luckily though, at the last minute, Andara comes bursting through the door. I knew I could rely on her.

"Why'd you volunteer?" she asks. I tell her my story of being abandoned. "I understand," she finally says. "I know you don't expect to come out of this, so I may as well say goodbye." We both cry into each other's shoulders as we embrace.

The Peacekeepers eventually come in and pry us apart. She waves as they drag her out of the room. I am left alone, waiting. But finally, they come. The Peacekeepers escort Alfred and I to the train, where a lot of the district has gathered. We wave our final goodbyes as the train door closes us off from our home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I surprisingly liked writing this reaping. Next chapter I haven't decided on, so you'll have to wait and see. Please review, I love your support!**


	5. District 10 Reaping: Fun and Sneakiness

**Julian Mendes' POV**

"Hey Ricard! Get over here!" My best friend hears my call and he comes rushing over. I motion for him to follow me and we begin to run, the dust on the roads lifting at our feet as we move over it. Finally, we get to the paddocks.

The cows are all grazing or drinking from troughs. Ricard and I feel happy when we're with the cows. The fact that there's only you and the cows relaxes me. Actually, I'm pretty laid back all the time. It's just the way I am.

Ricard taps me on the shoulder to get my attention. I watch him sneak up to a cow, making sure it doesn't catch him in its peripheral vision. When he believes the time is right, he smacks it hard on the rump. It cries out and bursts across the field, eager to make distance between it and its attacker. Ricard and I erupt in a fit of laughter.

By the position of the sun, I work out that it's about time for us to head back to our own houses. I give him a wave before I dash off home. It takes me a while, because I completely suck at running, but I get there in good time nonetheless. The only problem is my mother, Octavia, glaring at me when I arrive.

"Julian! I told you not to play with Ricard today!" she yells. "Especially on Reaping Day! You need to be ready or the Peacekeepers will harass our family!" I know my mother is very serious about Reaping Day, so I know to obey her.

When I walk into the kitchen, my father, Octavio, and my ten year-old brother, Juan, are sitting at the table. My father grins. "Julian, you need to be careful, because Mama will get angry if you're not organized today," he whispers, making sure Mama can't hear. Juan looks up at me. He's a real pain. He follows me everywhere, and there's nothing I can do to get rid of him.

"Hey, Papa, where's Simona?" I ask. Papa sighs and looks at the ground briefly before looking at me. "She's sixteen, Julian. How am I supposed to know?" He's got a fair point. She's probably hanging out with her girlfriends Amanda and May. At least Mama will really crack it with her when she gets back.

Mama has prepared some sort of slop over the old, creaking stove. I swear that thing is a safety hazard. I scoop a bit into a bowl and sit down next to my father to eat. It tastes quite sweet, and I think for a second to ask Mama what's in it, but decide against it. Who knows what's gone into this?

As I take my last mouthful, my brat of a sister comes bursting through the door, bickering with my mother about her time out of the house. As I suspected, Mama is extremely angry with her for coming back so late on a day like today. She tells me my clothes are ready and waves me to my room.

On the top bunk, which is my bunk, I find a nicely ironed pair of trousers and a shirt. Bland, but the thought that went into it is nice. I slip it on and tuck everything in as the Reaping siren calls through the district.

I give Juan, Mama and Papa huge hugs and goodbyes, before yelling at Simona to hurry up. She finally rushes out in her outfit and gives rushed goodbyes to the family. She punches me in the arm as we walk out the door.

* * *

**Carla Radames' POV**

Although my bright red blouse stands out in the crowd, I still manage to blend into the swarm of seventeen year-olds around me. The Justice Building looms just ahead of me, its grandeur only just appearing to me. Our escort, Shimmer, stands on the stage, waiting for the ruckus to die down.

To hurry things up, she taps the microphone, making a squealing sound that shuts up everyone. "Welcome to the District Ten reaping for this year's Hunger Games! We'll start with the boys!"

She arrogantly walks up to the bowl and takes out a name. She tears open the seal and puts on her best smile. "Julian Mendes." An extremely skinny boy with dirty blond hair walks apprehensively onto the stage. I see his whole body slightly shaking, and I feel a pang of pity for him.

Shimmer then walks over to the other bowl and pulls out a name from the female bowl and reads it to the nation. "Carla Radames." Oh great. I step out of the endless crowd, finally becoming an individual. I stroll up onto the stage, hiding any feeling of anxiety very well. Julian stares at me in a way as if he were saying, _Why are you acting like that? _

Shimmer congratulates us on being reaped before the Peacekeepers come and lug us into rooms for the final goodbyes. They handle me without a sliver of respect and they dump me on the floor before they leave. I get up and dust myself off, swearing at the Peacekeepers under my breath.

At that moment, my mother, Ada, and my little sister, Kalia, come rushing into the room. They both hug me tightly and reassure me that I will be fine and that I will make it out of the arena. "I know that already," I tell them. "I just need to be my sneaky, mysterious self."

And then they leave. They leave me alone, unsure of what's going to unfold.

* * *

**Julian Mendes' POV**

My family comes in first. My mother and father are wrecked, along with my brother, and remarkably, my sister. They all take turns in embracing me. Mama and Papa barely manage to say I love them, and the same goes for Juan. Simona's the one that really makes me smile though.

"Although you can be a twerp," she says. "You're the best brother I could have ever gotten. I'm glad it was someone like you and nobody else. Good luck, Julian." And with that, the Peacekeepers kick them out and invite my final visitor in. Ricard.

"Julian!" he cries, before letting his tears flow onto my shoulder. I pat him on the back and tell him that I'll be fine. "But will you?" he mumbles. "I'm not sure you will be!" I smile at him and shake his hand. "In that case, you've been the best friend I've ever had, and I wouldn't wanted to have been anybody else."

The Peacekeepers come in and drag Ricard out first, before dragging me out as well. I walk next to Carla as we journey to the train. On our way, people mob us and wish for the best. I have very low hopes in my chances of winning, though.

When we make it to the train, they shove us in. We get one final glimpse of our homes, before the door shuts and the train begins to move.

**A/N: Got the last reaping out of the way! Yes! Next I'll be doing three train rides, which I believe will be District 2, District 7 and District 13. Sorry it was a bit short, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and follow, favorite and what ever else you can do if you enjoy it. Constant reviewers have a better chance of their tribute winning.**


	6. District 2 Train Ride: Opposites

**Grisham Beauregard's POV**

As Katana and I walk into the dining compartment of the train, I feel my ears ringing, still unable to comprehend my father's requests. He told me initially that he would beat my poor eight year-old sister, Helena, if I didn't volunteer this year. I obeyed his orders and volunteered in the blink of an eye. But just moments ago, he threatened to beat her if I didn't come home. How can I live up to those expectations? I'm not sure I can take on twenty-nine others and win.

At the table, tucking into what I believe is called brunch, is District Two's escort, Mayflower, and our nineteen year-old mentor, Pex. He's new to the business, only having mentored for one year, making this one his second. He looks impressed with Two's cream of the crop. "You too seem like a good pair of kids," he says. "What are your names?"

Katana pipes up first. "My name is Katana Valleria, and I will bring pride to my district by winning this year's Hunger Games!" She finishes in a triumphant-looking pose. Pex nods his head before saying, "Good, but maybe a bit too theatrical. Try a darker tone next time." He then turns and looks into my eyes. "And who might you be?" he asks.

Nerves shoot through me for a second, but I just manage to compose myself. "I'm Grisham Beauregard, tribute and soon-will-be victor of the 300th Annual Hunger Games." My voice is at a tone that sounds mysterious yet attractive. Pex takes note of this a gives me a clap. "Good job at selling yourself, Grisham. You're off to a great start." He goes back to his brunch but briefly whips around to tell me something. "You remind me of myself when I was a tribute," he says, before quickly digging into a crispy piece of bacon.

As I look at him, all the similarities begin to appear in my mind. The obvious one being the age, but the looks are remarkable similar as well. The same length of dirty blonde hair, the same pale blue eyes and the same pale face. We both look well built and athletic, which has come from endless training. I wonder for a second if our fathers are both pricks. I guess my father has been hardened by winning the Games though, and that adds to his grumpiness.

Without me noticing, Katana has already begun to get some food for herself, loading her plate full of sweet cakes and pastries. We aren't malnourished in District Two, but the foo isn't this nice. "Join us!" chirps Mayflower. She seems quite excited and I now realize why. She's been moved from District Seven after they got a victor last year, fifteen year-old Sonick Ralford. Now that she's in a career district, she believes her chances are better. I put down the suggestion and tell them that I'm not very hungry.

I walk through the silent train; the only noise the humming from the engine underneath my feet. I find two doors at the end of the third compartment. I walk over to the right one and read the sign. _Katana Valleria. _No, that's not right. I walk over to the left one which has my name on it. I open the door and step inside.

I find my private quarters. There is a bed, although the distance from my district to the Capitol isn't huge, so I probably won't get to use it. There is a television with a gaming system, and that instantly intrigues me. I scan the room for the remote, and when I find it, I turn the TV on. There are the usual channels, including Hunger Games TV, which right now is replaying my reaping. I watch for a moment as I volunteer and walk up onto the stage, before getting rid of the image. It's too painful to remember.

I find what I'm looking for. Previous coverage of various Hunger Games' in the past. I select the 'Victors' list and scour through the name until I find the one I'm looking for. _Drew Beauregard – Male Tribute from District Two. _I select his name and a million options come up. I have the ability to watch his reaping, chariot ride, interview and much more. I select the 'Games' option and the footage begins to play almost instantly.

I watch as the twenty-four tributes rise into the arena. Dad looks about sixteen as I spot him right in front of the mouth of the Cornucopia. Although he calls himself a tough career and all, the look of absolute terror on his face shows that he isn't what he says he is. The expression escalates as the countdown begins.

Seconds before the gong sounds, Dad puts his game face on and prepares himself for a sprint. And all of a sudden, they're off. Dad rushes into the Cornucopia, right in the center, and comes out with a deadly looking sword. I watch him laugh as the boy from Eight spots him and staggers backwards. And in a way that is completely not reminiscent of how he looked on his plate moments ago, he thrusts the sword straight through the boy. I watch in horror as he skewers the boy, leaving blood splattering everywhere. Dad seems to enjoy it when it hits him. He finally pulls out the sword. He then proceeds to kill two more tributes, the pair from Nine. He grins as he cuts each of them down. And with that, the bloodbath is over. Seven cannons fire. Three came at the hands of my father. It makes me slightly sick inside.

I select the highlights section and watch 'Death of District Partner'. A brief introduction tells me that we are in the final seven. My father has just killed the girl from Eleven, but with a price. His district partner has fallen over the edge of the cliff where the battle had taken place. She is barely holding on to my father's hands. "Hold on, Cythara!" he cries as tears begin to slide down his cheeks. "I can't, Drew!" she replies. "So just win this for me!" And she lets go. I watch as she falls to the rocks below, her body twisting horribly as it hits the rocks below. My father looks away as the cannon fires.

I now begin to understand why my father is so hard on me. That experience must have been insanely emotional for him. I select 'Final Showdown' and the clip plays. My father is at the Cornucopia again with the boy from Three. They both have sword of the same type, and you know that something's about to go down. My father charges first, and the sound of metal on metal echoes as the boy blocks. This continues until the boy cuts a huge gash down my father's right arm. That explains the scar that he chooses to hide.

"You'll regret that, faggot!" he screams in pain as he punches the boy across the face. The boy staggers backwards, and my father takes this opportunity to attack. All the rage and anger of the Games has boiled into this moment. It swings so hard that the boy is decapitated. A huge squelch followed by the sound of a head hitting the ground ends it. My father holds his arm as the announcer crowns him as the victor.

I turn off the television and the puzzle pieces fit into place. I know now why I must win.

* * *

**Katana Valleria's POV**

Grisham hasn't eaten yet or come out, which doesn't bother me. More time to talk strategy with Pex. I sit down with him after brunch and we talk about survival skills and things that he did in the Games. My favorite tip is to be unpredictable. "I kept watch one night late in the Games," Pex tells me. There were two other Careers left with me, and they were becoming a burden. I slit their throats and ran off into the night. Good way to decrease tribute numbers and get more supplies." I believe I'll have to use that sometime in the arena.

Pex also tells me to use my temper and anger as a weapon. "As soon as you feel that pure homicidal feeling inside you, unleash it on someone. It'll vent it out and get you one step closer to winning." I plan to use that method quite frequently.

After an hour of chatting, I tell Pex that I feel like a shower. I head off to the bathroom compartment and strip off all my clothes. I look at myself in the mirror for a second. My long black hair flows behind me, with my fringe covering my left eye. My piercing dark blue, almost purple eyes give me a deadly look. My whole body is perfect, including all my naughty bits, which is complimented by my tanned skin. It would be a shame to lose someone as sexy as me.

I turn on the water and stand under the steaming jet of it for a few minutes, thinking of my orphanage back home, thinking of my time in the Capitol and the Games, thinking of Grisham. I find him really attractive, and I wouldn't mind if he joined me in the shower, our bodies pressing together. I flush my mind of perverse thoughts, turn off the water and get out of the shower.

I pull on my towel and dry myself off, before getting dressed in the clothes I was wearing before. I step out of the bathroom and walk back into the dining area. Grisham has finally appeared and has decided to eat a croissant. He waves before pointing out the window. I rush over immediately to see what all the fuss is about. That's when I see the Capitol.

It seems so bright and shiny, high-rise buildings towering in the sky, along with the glimmering freshwater lake that connects to a river. If you can imagine an urban paradise, this would be it. The view disappears as we enter a tunnel. Seconds later, we reach the terminal, where thousands of Capitol citizens are waiting for us. I wave out the window and they cheer for me. Well, I think it's for me.

I turn around and look at Mayflower, who has suddenly appeared from her quarters. "Time for a makeover!" she giggles. Oh great. Someone wants to make me look pretty. I'm just fine the way I am.

**A/N: This seemed to flow for me, especially Grisham's POV. I hope you enjoyed, please review, and as I mentioned last chapter, the District 7 train ride is coming next.**


	7. District 7 Train Ride: Confused

**Adira Caine's POV**

_I stand on the plate as the seconds tick by. I feel my lifespan shorten with every moment that passes. The moment the gong rings, the world begins to move in slow motion. I'm still frozen on my plate as tributes are already cutting each other up, people dying left, right and center. I don't watch for myself as a career leaps onto me and slits my throat. The pain is unbearable, and the darkness creeps into my mind…BOOM!_

Magnus slaps me across the face. "Adira, you were daydreaming again!" he fumes. "You really have to stop doing that!" I don't feel annoyed at him. He had all the right to do it. It's the third time on this trip and apparently, it scares the shit out of everybody. Our escort, Oak, who was born in District Seven, offers me a cup of hot chocolate. I take it from his hands and thank him. With each sip I take, the nerves that have built up inside me begin to ease.

Our mentor, Rayley, comes and takes a seat. Magnus and I both sip hot chocolates while she drinks what is known as Irish coffee – coffee with a splash of whiskey in it. Oak just slouches in his chair. We're all in a depressed sort of mood.

Hours ago, I was taken from my older brother and sister, who have looked after me since my parents died from a serious illness. I still clearly remember their words. _"Addy, if you think of us, you will win. You will make it home." _The whole glum aura that everyone is emitting really doesn't help me to think about them both. It just makes things worse.

"I'm going to my room, if you don't mind me," I finally say. I stand up and stretch my legs, before setting off towards my room. The walk is very brief, and I'm they're in no time. I lie down on my bed, listening to the vibrations of the train underneath me. I don't understand what's happened to me. I was a loud and bubbly sort of person before the reaping. Now, I'm just a socially awkward daydreamer. I guess I'm just not used to everything yet.

I flick on the television. Hunger Games TV is on, replaying the District Twelve reaping. I see a petrified yet strong boy walk up onto the stage, followed by a girl that seems extremely stupid. An odd mix. I wonder if they'll get out of the Bloodbath.

I switch through the channels, which mostly are about the Games, when one catches my eye. It's a talk show about this year's tributes. And my face is on the screen behind the hosts. "So, Adira Caine of District Seven," one of them says. "From the reaping, how do you think she'll go in the Games?"

"I honestly don't know," another says. "I think she really managed to hide her emotion in the time that we saw her." Really? I thought I looked as pale as a ghost. The other hosts seem to nod in agreement with what the other said. Then my face fades out and is replaced by the boy from Eight's.

I decide to learn all the tributes' names, as it will be better than saying the guy from Six or something. My mind can process things like names, so it's not very hard. I see a few that I may want to ally with, but it's just too early to make decisions like that.

* * *

**Magnus Alwin's POV**

I go to my room not long after Adira does, just to get away from Oak's constant jabbering. It's really pissing me off, adding to the sorrow of leaving Quiran, my best friend. He and his family been there for me since my parents were shot in public for a crime they didn't commit. It's hard for me to let him go. I'm most likely not going to see him again.

I still remember that horrible day. I was about eight at the time, happily eating breakfast in our home by the local lumber mill, which my father worked at. The Peacekeepers kicked down our door, and knocked out my parents. They shot the house to pieces, leaving me in a ruined shell. I ran outside where plenty of others had gathered. I pushed through the crowds, eager to see my parents.

That's when I felt my stomach want to explode. They were tied to stakes, their faces beaten and bruised from whipping. Then I saw them. The firing squad. Holding shotguns. Ready to blow the brains out of my parents. Our eyes met one last time, before I heard the signal and looked away. The deep BOOM echoed for miles, and I heard a squelching sound behind me.

So I sat there, crying, mourning for my parents. And they came. Quiran was my best friend at the time, but I hadn't met his considerate mother and father. He also had a ten year-old sister, but she has passed on, after being reaped at the age of eighteen two years ago. She didn't make it through the bloodbath. I guess this time it's harder, because I'm technically one of the family now, so much even that I adopted the family name Alwin, so another death for the family courtesy of the Games has got to suck.

In my room, I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. It's painted a very bright white, and it sort of makes me feel sleepy. I feel myself dozing off, taking a refreshing nap before we get to the Capitol…

BANG! I wake up in a cold sweat, having a nightmare about that day again. The room seems darker, and I feel a bit uncomfortable here on my own. I go into the bathroom and wash my face before walking into the dining room.

Everybody is there, all eating a soup of some sort. Oak taps his hand on the chair next to me. "Come and fill yourself up with some food," he says. "We'll arrive in the Capitol any minute now." I follow his instructions and grab a bowl. It tastes meaty, and it fills me up very quickly. A few sips and my stomach has stopped rumbling. A few more and I'm stuffed.

I look out the window and see the Capitol; it's grand and perfect look just absolutely beautiful. I wave Adira over and her jaw drops, just like mine did. The view is sadly shut off by a tunnel, which is followed by a huge crowd of Hunger Games fans. The almost religious following of it here is a bit sickening for me.

I look away, but Oak has already opened the door. A long, dark corridor waits. "It's time to go to the remake center," he says. "We need you two looking stunning for the chariot rides." Rayley looks drunk and wasted on an armchair. She waves us off. "You probably want to leave," she slurs. "I'm going to puke in a minute." That's enough incentive for Adira and I to run out the door.

**A/N: Bit short, this one didn't flow as well for me. Please publicize this story! Tell your fanfic friends to give it a go, and please review! District Thirteen train ride next.**


	8. District 13 Train Ride: An Unknown World

**Carlos Rettire's POV**

The elaborate work that went into getting Susan and I out of District Thirteen was very annoying to take part in. From the reaping, they took us to these strange offices, where our families come in and visit us. I got a visit from my father, my only living relative. He was very brief, telling me that the life I was living was something I had to grow out of. And then he left.

It was followed by a painstaking walk to the hovercraft pad, which was on the other side of the district complex. It took forever, and when we stopped, my legs felt like jelly. We then had to get on a hovercraft, which took us to District Twelve, where they had a train waiting for us. The poverty we saw was horrible, and we blamed the Capitol for it. That's how District Thirteen children are raised.

By now, Susan and I had made a long trip that was about to get longer. At least the train ride would provide some comfort for this leg. We stepped in and the door slid shut behind us.

We aren't underfed in Thirteen, but the food here seems so much nicer than the bland rations we are given. I grab a lemon tart from a tea tray and take a bite. The sweet and tangy flavors invade my mouth and set my brain on fire. It's amazing! I sit down in an armchair.

At that point, I realize I've been rude by acting obliviously to the two others in the train. Our escort, Rudolph, and our mentor from District Five, Barrin wait for me to apologize. I put the tart down and do so immediately. Barrin nods his head and looks at Thirteen's tributes. "A pair of redheads, I see!" he chuckles. "If my knowledge is correct, you are Carlos." He sticks out his hands and I shake it. He then turns to my partner. "And you must be Susan." She shakes his hand as well.

"Now, guys," starts Rudolph. "It's totally up to you if you want to talk strategy with Barrin now." I shake my head and kindly reject the offer, but Susan stares at me, shocked. "How dare you break rules, Carlos!" she fumes. I remember her, the rules freak back at home. It was always entertaining to see her laid back brother tick her off. "I can if I want," I tell her casually. Before I leave the room, I have a good look at the two men who I'll be with for the next few days. Rudolph seems like a pretty normal, laid back escort, which is good. Barrin is very young, only about twenty-four. But being a mentor can really make you look older, and you can see the pain of losing tributes in his eyes. You can see it in every mentor.

My room is nice and cozy, and I feel right at home. The structure of the train is very similar to the way that my district is built. It adds an extra layer of comfort to this alien world. I have a mini fridge filled with drinks and snacks. I pull out a bag of cashews and a can of lemonade before sitting at the window.

Things I've never seen before rush past my eyes. Plants, animals, buildings, the sun and the sky. It's very unfamiliar to someone who has spent their entire life underground. Although I'm probably going to be dead in the next few weeks, I'm taking this as an opportunity to see things that someone from Thirteen won't get to. I don't need a TV. All I need is a window.

* * *

**Susan Caledon's POV**

I'm usually quite shy, but Barrin and I seems to get along better. I'm not sure if it's true, but I think he likes me better than Carlos. I'm still a bit shocked that Carlos broke the rules and refused to talk strategy, but it isn't my problem if he's the first one dead.

Barrin tells me things, a lot of which I don't understand. Growing up in Thirteen really limits your knowledge of the outside world. I really need training in order to succeed in the Games. Barrin's talk mostly passes over my head, so I lie to him and tell him that his tips will help me when we are done.

I walk into my room and sit on a chair in front of the television. I search through all the extra content and find survival guides. I watch them for hours, observing what to do with different things. Unlike Barrin's tips, the visual aspect really helps me begin to understand.

When I begin to feel hungry, I walk back out into the dining area, to find Carlos and Barrin talking strategy, while eating what seems to be roast pork, although I've never seen it in my life. When Carlos invites me to sit down, he confirms that fact and we eat. I love the flavor it has and I devour my serving in seconds. I get up from the table, take a few sweet things and go back to my room.

As I sit in the chair, eating, I think of home. I think of my father, working for our mayor, the one who taught me the ways of rules. I think of my mother, who's barely seen by our family, as she's always busy. But I mostly think of Ted, my twin brother, and how much I actually appreciate his rule breaking personality.

I lick the last bits of sugar and custard from my fingers and tune into Hunger Games TV. They're showing live coverage with this year's Head Gamemaker, Serenity Diamante. They're questioning her about her daughter, a tribute his year. "I assure you that I won't be making things to her advantage," she says. "If anything, I'll only be making it harder for her." Whatever. I don't care.

I scroll through the channels, watching snippets of random shows for a while. Eventually, I get a knock on the door from Rudolph, telling me that we have arrived. As I walk out, I feel the train slow down and stop. Carlos seems amazed by something. "You missed the sight of the Capitol!" he cries. "It was amazing!" I'm not too bothered by it, actually. The trip has shown me how awesome nature is. That's my thing now.

Rudolph clears his throat to get our attention. Our heads whip around to see a corridor. "Remake time!" he says cheerily. Oh no. Looks have never really been my thing. Right now, they're going to be more important than ever. Carlos walks in and I follow him, ready for whatever they throw at me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and, well, thanks for your support. Remakes and chariot rides of two districts next.**


	9. District 1 Chariot Ride: Brutal

**Maureen 'Maura' Blackwood's POV**

Let me tell you, looking beautiful isn't something I like to be. So when you go to the Capitol and see how much stuff they do to you in the remake center, you will see why I really want to punch my prep team in the face. They wax me, they paint me in this weird, green goop, they wash me in these chemicals; it's hell!

After hours of abusing my body, they finally give me a nightgown that looks like something you would wear in a hospital, clean up and leave. I get a few minutes alone in the cold room, lying on the bed, to let off all my anger. I manage to let it go, surprisingly without punching a hole through a wall.

That's when my stylist comes in. He introduces himself as Boris, a very unfashionable sounding name. He has a thick accent that I believe comes from a place called Russia. He looks nothing like a stylist, but like a personal trainer, with his beefy build and bulging muscles.

Yet when he begins to talk to me about the outfit that I'll be wearing for the chariot ride, I see his sense of style. "I really want to use your scars as a part of the outfit," he tells me. "I believe we're going for a glamorous, warrior-like style." I agree with this idea, and he shows me my dress.

It's a deep red, the same color as my chin-length hair, with tears throughout. There are also distinct splotches of a brighter red, which I assume is meant to be blood. It goes down to just above my knees, giving me a seductive look as well as a barbaric one. To finish it off, I wear a utility belt with about twenty knives on it.

When I look in the mirror, I notice things I didn't notice before. The tears are done specifically to make a sort of pattern, and every one of my scars are shown. It brings back memories of the nasty knife fight that earned me those scars. The fight that lead to a dead criminal. I was his fault for attacking me though.

"Now, Maura," begins Boris. "I believe we need to add the final touches." I sit down in a chair and Boris gets to work. He messes my hair in a particular, scruffy way, and sets it with hairspray. He then adds make in a perfect way, before smudging it so it looks like I've been through the wars. "Magnificent!" Boris exclaims triumphantly.

We then walk through the remake center, where I see a few tributes getting some final touch-ups. Danny isn't one of them, so he must be ready and waiting to go. As I walk by, I notice an elegant fish painting on the face of the girl from Four. She looks stunning. Not as stunning as me, though.

When we walk into the hangar, all hell is breaking loose. People are running around everywhere, organizing things at the last minute. We spy Danny and our mentor, Orlo, waiting by the second chariot. The one in front seems bigger, and I realize this is because there is twice as many tributes from the Capitol.

Danny looks just like me, but in a male form. He wears a torn suit, and has some cleverly applied make-up to appear as scars. The outfit is becoming more and more centered on me.

Suddenly, an extremely short man rushes across the hangar, clapping his hands. "Let's get this show on the road!" he repeats constantly. Danny hops on first, and I follow him. It takes a few minutes for everyone to get on. Orlo looks at us and grins, while giving us the thumbs up. "Good luck," he says, as the chariot begins to move.

* * *

**Danny Cage's POV**

As I was waiting for Maura to come, I took a peak at the other outfits.

District Two looked like Roman Gladiators, swords and all. District Three wore something that looked like a circuit board. District Four were wearing flowing, aquatic-colored robs, with fish painted on their cheeks. District Five were wearing suits made of plasma globes. District Six looked like train engineers. District Seven were hilarious in their lumberjack outfits. District Eight was quite impressive in their mash-up of fabrics. District Nine wore suits made of plastic, but looked like wheat. District Ten were cowboys, as per usual. District Eleven looked like farmers, each holding a basket of fruit an vegetables grown in the district. District Twelve wore black latex with lumps that glowed black, if that makes any sense. And District 13 represented their industry back in the day, with grey, modern clothes that glowed a radioactive green every five seconds.

But the Capitol tributes were the most impressive. Their clothes would have been fabric underneath, but to the audience, it looked like they were wearing only diamonds. Yes, that's right, their clothes were covered with diamonds. That's one expensive way to appear with style.

And as we came into view of the Capitol citizens, it became evident just how huge the Hunger Games is to them. The anthem of Panem plays loud and clear, as we all come into view. Naturally, the Capitol tributes get a huge amount of support, but we aren't neglected. Maura pulls out a knife and I copy her. She then copies me as I raise mine in the air. The razor-sharp tips meet as the crowd goes wild for us. People throw flowers and jewelry at us, and we pick it up and hold it in the air as a sign of appreciation.

Finally, we come to a stop in front of President Hawksmoor's podium way above us. Although she is far away, her features are still prominent to all. She reads the Treaty of Treason, saying every word as clearly and perfectly as the last. Everyone goes absolutely nuts when she finishes.

And with that, we start to move again. Maura nudges me and leans in to my ear. "Make a good last impression," she whispers. She begins to act like a war-crazed nutjob, and I do the same. Despite our erratic behavior, the crowd love us. I blow them all a kiss before we disappear back into the hangar.

**A/N: There we have the first chariot ride. Should I do a second? Review and tell me!**


	10. District 12 Chariot Ride: Humiliation

**Kinocycle Corcokk's POV**

In the remake center, my prep team do a lot of work so I don't look like scum from District Twelve. I get multiple chemicals baths, multiple body scrubs and a million more multiple procedures. They take forever, and I feel like screaming at them to hurry up. But finally, they give me a gown and nick off.

I look at myself it the mirror. I'm very pretty. I don't know why Ovid has called me an ugly bitch from the moment we stepped on the train. Okay, fine, I am actually quite ugly, but it's no excuse to lower my self-esteem.

My stylist comes in and shields her eyes when she sees me. "Oh goodness, darling!" she cries. "What happened to you?" I shrug and tell her that it's her job to make me pretty. She tells me that the job will be tough, but she can do it.

It begins with the make-up. Layer upon layer upon layer. So much is applied that a skin-like coating forms on my face. When I look, though, my face is actually symmetrical. I clap excitedly. "Now for the clothes," says my stylist, whose name is Dorothina.

I uncomfortably slip on a black latex suit covered in lumps. I think I look like an ugly piece of shit, but Dorothina assures me that I'll be impressed. She presses a button, and somehow, the coal glows back, emitting a shadowy light. It puzzles me. Well, most things puzzle me.

We are finally ready to go. I walk with Dorothina to the hangar, which is just past the remake zone for the Thirteens. I see Ovid and our escort, Chrome, standing by our chariot at the back. I run over there and climb onto the chariot. "How did you make her… less ugly?" Ovid asks quizzically. Dorothina laughs and says something, but I don't hear it.

A short man runs through the hangar, telling us to get the show on the road. Ovid climbs onto the chariot and I hug him excitedly. "Woot woot!" I scream, and dance around on the chariot. "Join me, Ovid!" I say, but he just buries his head in his hands. I stop then, as I think it upsets him.

Suddenly, I hear the clattering of hooves, as the horses begin to move. The Capitol will love us!

* * *

**Ovid Baxwoll's POV**

God, what did I do to get partnered up with such a numbskull? Really, Kinocycle is the stupidest person I have met, and I've met a lot of stupid people. I mean, my whole family back in Twelve has brain damage! And she's worse.

As we move, she begins waving and blowing kisses, although we haven't seen the crowd yet. Who does that? First, I get reaped, leaving my incapable family all alone, with nobody to care for them. And now, I'm with someone who won't help at all in the mission to go home.

Finally, the crowd does appear, and I get a pang of stage fright. They're all cheering, going absolutely insane for us. I quickly get over my fright and begin to wave to the crowd, smiling from ear to ear. What happens next is very frustrating though.

Kinocycle begins jumping. That's not the bad part. The bad part is when she closes her eyes at the same time, and somehow manages to jump off the chariot. I keep waving and smiling, but I can't help hearing the _thud _of Kinocycle hitting the ground. I hear an "Ouch!" faintly, but the crowd drones it out as we keep moving.

I'm sure District Twelve will be a laughing stock The district with the girl who jumped off her chariot. I wish she would just die now. I don't even need to think about how she'll die in the Games. Her plate will explode. It's obvious.

As the chariots pull up in front of the giant podium, where President Hawksmoor stands, I can't help but feel worried. She's a very intimidating woman. As she reads the Treaty of Treason, you can feel her sense of authority in her voice. You can tell that she has breathed politics her entire life. It's very daunting.

As the crowd applauds her when she finishes, I look back to see Kinocycle being escorted back to the hangar by some Avoxes. I don't feel sorry for her one bit. She deserved everything she got.

The chariots begin to rumble again as we set off, back to the hangar. I really hope I don't have to see Kinocycle for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so very short, and not very well written, I kind of wanted to get District Twelve out of the way, as both tributes are meant to be boring. MidnightRaven323 responded, I replied. We'll be going to Day 1 of training next.**


	11. District 4 - Training: Day 1

**Kyle Garnswoth's POV**

Let me tell you, the Training Center is amazing. Everything you need to know is there for you to practice. You've got racks of swords, spears, bows, you name it. You've got dummies and targets to hone your skills. There are tons of survival stations, teaching you important skills for the arena.

A woman named Rakaia tells us all we need to know; the rules, the stations. I mostly tune her out, as my body is tingling with excitement. When she finishes, I immediately sprint over to the sword fighting station.

My eyes catch a rack of swords that gleams in the light. I pull one off and assess. Double-edged, not too heavy, quite long, so I can reach tributes from afar. It seems like a pretty reliable weapon. I strut over to a pair of dummies, spinning my sword around for show. I want the other careers to naturally understand why I should be a leader.

In a flash, I begin my work. I start with cutting off the left arm of one dummy, before spinning around and decapitating the other. I feel content inside as the head hits the floor, the clanging sound echoing for the tributes to hear. I finish off by cleanly slicing the first dummy in half vertically. I see a few tributes with their jaws dropped as the two halves toppled.

I spend the next few hours moving from station to station, showing off my marvelous skills. I camouflage myself; I make a tasty meal out of some tropical plants, and much more. That's when I'm approached by Lianna from the Capitol.

"Hey, Kyle," she says. "Wanna form the career pack?" I laugh so hard I nearly cry. A thirteen year-old? No way would I let her in to my pack. "Thanks, but no thanks," I reply between giggles.

She gives me a dirty look. "Just because I'm thirteen doesn't make me different to you!" she screams. I watch her as she pulls a dagger from a rack and approaches a dummy. She performs techniques that would brutally torture, and easily kill someone. Then she moves over to the crossbow station. My jaw drops as she quickly loads and fires three bolts into a human-shaped target, one in the middle of the forehead, one where the heart is and one in the middle of the stomach. She slams the crossbow on a table and paces over to me. "What your opinion now?" she hisses in my face. I laugh nervously and stick out my hands. "Welcome to the careers," I stammer as we shake on it. First member recruited.

But I'm not the only one recruiting.

Jay from the Capitol is also at it. I've seen him with a machete, and he's quite impressive. He's got Maura from One, who's an ace in hand-to-hand combat, and Danny from One, who's strong, yet proved very proficient in a medical aspect.

"So, Kyle," Jay says with an arrogant tone. "You making a career pack as well?" I spit in his face. "One that's gonna whip your ass!" I reply. Lianna sniggers at my little joke. Jay kicks me in the shin and walks off, saying, "We'll see."

As Lianna and I go over to a survival station, we are approached by a muscular boy. "Kal Wellwood, District Three," he says. Lianna and I watch him walk over to a rack of weapons and pull off a mace. He weighs it in his hands, before swinging it at a dummy. It delivers what would be a fatal blow, but he doesn't stop there. He efficiently rips it out and swings it at another dummy's head, sending the head across the room and into the boy from Eight. They give each other the finger, before Kal walks over to us. "You're in!" Lianna and I say simultaneously.

When we look over at Jay's group, we see that Platinum has joined his group. Maybe they think it'll get them some extra stuff. Jay is trying to talk Grisham and Katana from Two into joining him, but they seem to be rejecting it. I barely manage to hear Grisham say they're going solo, before Jay walks away.

I guess that seals it. Three against four. Obviously though, I have the far more superior team. We're going to obliterate them at the bloodbath. I can just see it now; their ruined bodies bleeding into the earth. The best death of all will be when I shove my sword through Jay multiple times, before cutting of his head and limbs.

What a satisfying thought.

* * *

**Lynnette Ashbloom's POV**

My district partner Kyle is already in a rivalry with Jay. Typical of him. Over the brief time that I've known him, I've worked out he's an arrogant, cocky snob. I wouldn't care if someone like him died.

Instead, I've started to bond with Charlotte from Eight. She's very similar to me in the way that she's quiet yet quite skilled. She tells me that she's a tomboy, and really despises girly girls. I agree with her on that. We also both agree that Platinum is a perfect example of one.

What really gets me is her burn. She got into a fight and won. She used her wits and she played her opponent's moves to her advantage. Being allied with someone like that is a great help in the arena. I decide to approach her with the proposition of an alliance at the snares station.

"Hey, Charlotte," I finally get the courage to say. "Would you like to be my ally?" She ties the final knot in her snare and carefully removes her hands, making sure she doesn't set it off. "Sure," she replies. "As long as I'm the official leader."

"I don't see a problem with that," I say, and we shake on it. I've already snatched up a precious alliance. Charlotte is sure to help me immensely when the Games begin. That is if I make it past the bloodbath.

As a form of strategy, Charlotte and I analyse the certain skills of some tributes. Kit from Three is an agile girl, easily darting through the obstacle courses, yet she seems very fragile and weak.

Magnus from Seven and Balthar from Eight both seem quite proficient with spears. We notice them talking, and I'm sure an alliance is forming right there and then.

Gareth and Jamee from Five seem to work really well as a team, but Jamie is the only one that shows much skill weapon-wise, and even that isn't much. But on snares, camouflage and anything to do with intellectual capabilities, Gareth is all over it. They seem to work well together.

Susan from Thirteen and Darleena from Six seem to get along really well. Despite that, neither of them is really good at anything.

The Elevens seem to be on their own, acting as mostly a stealth team, using hiding to get them as far as possible.

We unfortunately have to stop there as it's time for the tributes to head back to their apartments. We all go up in our districts, so Kyle and I must wait for the Ones, Twos and Threes to go before us. When it is our turn, I wave goodbye to Charlotte and we step inside.

It takes seconds for us to get to floor 4. When we arrive, our escort, Azure, and our mentor, Aqualia, are sitting at the dinner table, tucking into some seafood. "There's nothing better than a reminder of home for dinner," Aqualia says groggily. I think she's gone a bit far with the alcohol. May as well fill myself up for a big day tomorrow, then.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've got more training through the eyes of James and Albina from Nine next chapter. As always, please review and get your friends to read it if you like it!**


	12. District 9 - Training: Day 2

**Albina Semyenova's POV**

I'm feeling good about today. Yesterday, I was quite timid and cautious about everything, not showing what I could really do. Today, I had a little chat with my mentor, Vex, before we came down to the center, and his encouragement has really given me a boost in confidence. I'm ready to show Panem who Albina really is.

I start off with practicing the things I am able to do, such as the obstacle and climbing courses. I dart through them with ease as a little warm-up. I watch a few tributes stare at me, including Grisham and Katana from Two. They have decided to split from the careers and perhaps it might be a good idea to ally with them. I'll wait for them to come to me.

Vex gave me an order of things I should get good at. He tells me that stamina is a huge part of the Games, and that I need to be able to go for a while without stopping. For this, I hop on the treadmill. I ease it up slowly until I'm running up a hill at a high speed. My legs are beginning to feel like jelly, but Vex's voice echoes through my head, telling me to keep going. After about twenty minutes I give in. Walking seems impossible, as every step I take send an ache of pain rippling through me.

Survival skills come next. In the next few hours or so, I become familiar with edible plants and how to prepare them. I also become highly proficient in tying snares. When I set off a wind-up squirrel to test it out, the snare breaks its neck and secures it for me. I learn many crucial things that I'll need to survive.

Finally, I head to the weapons. Vex told me that most weapons aren't that hard to use, and that if you're able to deal damage with them, then you'll be fine. But perfecting the technique is something I want to do. Vex approved of it as long as it came last. I listened to him and now I'm ready.

I start off learning some hand-to-hand skills, as that's the bare minimum that I'll have at my disposal. The trainer shows me techniques to disarm opponents, injure them in a certain spot, and lethal moves that can kill in one blow. As I walk over to the other weapons, I realize how deadly I can be with no weapons at all.

The first weapon I use is a knife. I practice making cuts in vulnerable places, leading to deaths of blood loss. I become proficient with it, but it doesn't seem like the right weapon for me.

I proceed to use a variety of longer blades, but I immediately determine that they are all way too bulky and heavy for me to lug around. I can see others using them, but they aren't the weapons for me.

I take a try at throwing knives. I have a great aim, but I can't nail the technique. The hilt just bounces off the target every single time. The only ones I get in are way off target and only stick in by the tip. The knives are not for me.

That really leaves the bow. I pick it up, and although it's my first time ever holding one, it feels completely natural in my hands. I pull off an arrow and load it up, and again, I get that natural feeling. When I finally let the arrow fly, it smacks straight into the center of the target. I know from that one shot, that the bow is for me.

I continue to shoot arrows, one after the other, each time in exactly the same spot as the others. I notice Grisham and Katana watching me again, and this time, they approach me. "I hope we don't appear to be stalking you, but we've been watching you perform," says Grisham. "We would love it if you could be our ally in the arena." I immediately agree to it. What a great advantage I have now with the Twos on my side.

**James Willison's POV**

I really don't know what I'm doing. I haven't bothered to talk to anyone; I've just sort of hovered around the survival stations. For someone as light-hearted and fun as I am, I'm really surprised.

As I lift some weights, strengthening my arms further than they already are, I notice Carlos from Thirteen hovering around, not doing anything in particular. He seems like the sort of guy I could take out if I had to, so an alliance isn't out of the question.

I make my way over to him and tap him on the shoulder. He whips his body around in surprise. He sighs when he sees that it's me. "Hi, James," he says. He then stares deeply into my eyes, before reading my mind. "I'm cool for an alliance," he says, sticking out his hand. We shake on it and walk over to a wrestling mat.

Carlos is quite skilled in wrestling, so he shows me some moves on an instructor. I observe every little detail and perform them correctly most of the time, getting little corrections from Carlos if I slip up. After a good hour of it, we go to my skills. Throwing.

I pick up a rock-item with a handle on it. I show Carlos the correct grip to use, and the correct technique. When I throw it, it knocks the head off a dummy. I see a few impressed faces, but nothing I haven't seen before.

Carlos and I spend the rest of the day trying different things, learning about each other. From his account, District Thirteen sounds military and boring. I'm so glad I don't live there. Plus, they never see the outside world.

Unfortunately, the day passes by with immense speed, and before I know it, Albina and I are back on floor nine. Vex is sitting at a table, sipping on an alcoholic beverage of some sort. He smiles when he sees us. "How was your day?" he asks.

Albina talks about allying with the Twos, and I mention my alliance with Carlos. "Both of you, good work. You guys look set to go far. James, I'm glad you took the initiative to do it yourself, and Albina, well done on completing your circuit."

Overall, District Nine is shaping up well. Maybe I can win a Quarter Quell, just like Vex did.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, please review. Update will be coming soon. Sorry for the wait.**


	13. District 3: Private Training Sessions

**Kit Wellwood's POV**

I haven't had to wait long for my private session. When I walk in, I feel a weight on my shoulders. The room is huge, but what I requested has been set up. My climbing course, quite complicated to really test me, and my forest of similar plants, some of which are poison, so proof that I pass will be determined whether I begin to spew blood or not. Comforting.

I look up at the Gamemakers and the weight pushes me even lower. They all stare at me, sipping on glasses of champagne and wine. At the front, in a red velvet chair, sits Serenity Diamante, the Head Gamemaker. She a very beautiful woman; every feature on her face is perfect. I now understand where Platinum gets all her looks.

I take a gulp and begin my performance. "Kit Wellwood, District Three," I spit out. I jog nervously over to the climbing course, where a man with a stopwatch is waiting. I wave my hand and begin to climb. I keep a firm grip on whatever I'm climbing, and race through it like a greyhound. The real test is when I have to take a running jump onto a rope ladder. I swiftly glide through the air and land perfectly. I proceed to swing from rope ladder to rope ladder, ending the course in a remarkable time.

I get a round of applause from the Gamemakers as I walk over to my next job, which puts a small grin on my face. I start by sorting the edible plants from the others, before preparing them into meals. The Gamemakers share a bowl and are surprised by how good it tastes.

"Any weapon skills to show us?" Serenity asks. I feel intimidated, as that's not what I wanted to show. But after all that, what the hell? I may as well try. "Yes," I reply. "Throwing knives." These things are what I've used the most, becoming quite proficient with them.

I pick one up and aim at the human shaped target that has been set up in front of me. I take a deep breath and throw it at the head. I close my eyes and listen to it whistle through the air, before solidly digging into the target. I open my eyes and am surprised that I've hit the bullseye.

This gives me a new feeling of confidence. I am able to draw different points on the target and hit them every time. The Gamemakers are quite impressed, but not as impressed as I am. I didn't know I actually had this in me. When I'm finished, the target has died twenty or more times. The Gamemakers give me a decent round of applause.

"Thank you for your time," I calmly say to them as I walk out. I feel a smug grin creeping on my face as I walk back into the foyer. Kal looks at me and gives me the finger. He'll be surprised when we see the scores later today.

I make my way back to the apartment, where our mentor, Star, is relaxing. She gets up and gives me a hug as I walk in. Star's story is quite sad. She lost her brother, Alden, in the last Quarter Quell, and then had to go in herself. Her determination got her home. I think about the mentor from Nine, the victor that year, and wonder if he saw it happen.

I snap back into focus when she asks me how it went. "Splendidly!" I exclaim. "I showed off my climbing and nature skills, which impressed them, but finished it with a perfect impromptu display of knife throwing!" She claps excitedly and tells me that I should be proud. "You are my favorite, you know," she tells me, which makes me think of Kal's session.

**Kal Wellwood's POV**

My fucking sister. The grin on her face as she left her session really made me want to smash her head in. It's actually what I plan to do first in the arena. It's what I plan to do when I first get into the arena. The little retard has always been a nuisance to me, and the vision of her blood on my hands allows a little smile to creep onto my lips.

When I first walk in, I see Serenity, up with the other Gamemakers. She's one hot woman, and it's a shame that I'm too young. Suddenly, I'm reminded that her daughter competing is actually older than me.

"Kal Wellwood, District Three," I call out to the Gamemakers. I watch them intently scrawl a few notes down on a notepad. I step over to the wooden boards that have been set up, and I get to work. My hands and feet fly in a flurry as splintered wood spays everywhere. The Gamemakers look impressed as I step back from the wreckage I've made.

I then prepare myself to show them how lethal I am with a mace. I pick up one with some sharp-looking spikes and strut over to a dummy. I bend my knees to balance myself and I swing the mace, burying it deep in the dummy's ribcage.

I quickly yank it out and spin around, this time choosing to embed it a dummy's head. But something happens. Suddenly, I lose all control, something stopping me. The mace clatters on impact with the floor, and I stare at the Gamemakers. "Thanks," I say to them as I walk out of the room.

I felt something I've never felt before guilt. Guilt for how I've treated my family. And it made me freeze up. I never knew an emotion could be so powerful. But as I make my way over to the elevator, I feel the guilt flush out of me, leaving me with my hatred for my sister. I just screwed up my chance of becoming threatening!

When I finally make it back to floor three, I find Star and Kit watching something. Star notices me. "How did it go, Kal?" she asks, pausing whatever's on the screen. I pause for a second and gulp. "Really well," I lie. "What are you watching?"

Kit speaks this time. "Her Games. You can watch. It's nearly over, though." I look at the screen to see a sixteen year-old Star being chased through what seems like a desert. She holds nothing but a small battery and a wire. The career chasing her double-wields machetes.

We watch as she attaches the wire to the battery, which must be high voltage. Sparks fly off the exposed end of the wire as she throws it at the career. As she swats it out of the air with her sword, the career gets a lethal electric shock. We watch as the final spasms rack her body, before the cannon fires.

I now see why Star is such a shit mentor. She was a shit victor too. God, why couldn't I be from Two?

**A/N: That was the only private training session POV. I'll get the scores from the Elevens tomorrow, the interviews will be from the POV of the Eights, and the night before from the Fives. Please review and yeah. Three chapters away from the Games beginning!**


	14. District 11: Training Scores

**Utrya Zhuyt's POV**

Our mentor, Jafri, Sidknee and I are poised around the television. We anxiously wait for the training scores to appear. Sidknee and I don't expect very high, as we demonstrated very simple things. We've aimed to go unnoticed, under the radar so nobody gets us.

Finally, Tiberius Ralling, this year's interviewer, appears on the screen with a smile on his face. He has long, gold hair that flows down his back, accompanied by his almost plastic face. "Thank you for watching this year's training results, proudly sponsored by District One!" A small logo representing the luxury district appears briefly on the screen. "Without further ado, let's begin!" he exclaims.

The faces of the Capitol tributes appear on the screen, zooming into each one when Tiberius reveals the score.

"From the Capitol, Jeri Sallater, with a score of… four." Nothing I didn't see coming.

"Jay Torres, with a score of… ten." He got what I expected he would.

"Platinum Diamante, with a score of… seven." That's very low for a career. I wonder what happened there.

"And Lianna Morrigan, with a score of… nine." That girl is my age, yet she's extremely brutal. I don't want to find her in the arena. District One comes up next.

"Danny Cage, with a score of… eight." That guy seemed to talk himself up a lot. I didn't expect that low, though.

"Maura Blackwood, with a score of… nine." She's one hell of a career, that girl. Their faces fade and the next district slowly appears on the screen.

"Grisham Beauregard, with a score of… ten." Although he's not in the career pack, it doesn't mean he isn't trained like one. He's someone to watch out for.

"Katana Valleria, with a score of… ten." Same as Grisham, I guess.

"From District Three, Kal Wellwood, with a score of… six." What? How did a career go that wrong? Something nasty must have happened in that room.

"Kit Wellwood, with a score of… ten." Oh. My. God. How did that small little girl get a ten? Unfortunately for her, I think she'll be heavily targeted in the arena. District Three is a mixed box this year.

"From District Four, Kyle Garnswoth, with a score of… ten." Just another career, same as usual.

"Lynnette Ashbloom, with a score of… seven." She isn't a career, and with her partner, Charlotte, they'll go far.

"From District Five, Gareth Bawqi, with a score of… four." Ouch. The odds aren't his favor.

"Jamee Halloway, with a score of… three." Even worse. Five don't have a chance this year.

"From District Six, Alfred Walnut, with a score of… eight." I haven't seen him during training, but that's very high for a tribute from Six.

"Darleena Gesdart, with a score of… two." That's not good at all. She's going to die very quickly.

"From District Seven, Magnus Alwin, with a score of… six." I don't know what I think about him, or his ally Balthar. I'll just have to wait and see.

"Adira Caine, with a score of… six." Good for her. I don't expect much though.

"From District Eight, Balthar Edenthaw, with a score of… six." I expected that.

"Charlotte Rieches, with a score of… eight." Just as I thought when I saw Lynnette's score.

"From District Nine, James Willison, with a score of… seven." That's not a bad score for him.

"Albina Semyenova, with a score of… seven." She'll have to pull her weight in her alliance with the Twos.

"From District Ten, Julian Mendes, with a score of… two." Gone in the bloodbath.

"Carla Radames, with a score of… five." She's been a bit too conservative. As their faces fade, the big one comes along. Us.

"From District Eleven, Sidknee Mumblet, with a score of… seven." I pat him on the back and he smiles. That's exactly where we wanted to be. I'm really glad he pulled it off. But what about me?

"Utrya Zhuyt, with a score of… seven." Phew. I met the standard I want to. Jafri seems happy with the both of us. It was his idea to go in the middle, to strike unexpectedly. And it worked.

* * *

**Sidknee Mumblet's POV**

Utrya and I are very happy with our sevens, but I'm still very curious to see the scores of the remaining tributes. Thirteen especially, as they haven't been in the Games before.

"From District Twelve, Ovid Baxwoll, with a score of… four." I saw that coming. He thinks he's better than what he actually is.

"Kinocycle Corcokk, with a score of… one." She's the girl who jumped out of the chariot, so it's kind of expected.

"From District Thirteen, Carlos Rettire, with a score of… seven." Not too bad for someone who's lived underground for their whole life.

"And finally, Susan Caledon, with a score of… two." Not impressive at all. She's a goner.

The screen shuts itself off and we're left in silence. I go and fill myself a glass of orange juice, before proceeding to my room. I gulp it down and sit on the bed, resting my head on a pillow.

It's all quite overwhelming. I've got the interviews tonight, and we're leaving for the arena tomorrow morning. I check the clock. 11:45. I'll be in the arena by that time tomorrow, possibly dead.

About ten minutes later, which I spend watching television, Jafri calls out, telling us that it's time to head to the remake center for the interviews tonight. I slowly walk into the foyer and over to the elevator, where Jafri and Utrya are already waiting. Jafri tells us that he'll meet us down there.

As we descend, Utrya looks at me. "Are you okay?" she asks. "You seem tense." I tell her that I'm fine. "I don't believe you," she says, and kisses me on the lips. It feels oddly nice, but I push away. "Age difference!" I cry. She shrugs. "It's not that much," she says seductively. That's true. Her birthday is at the start of the year and mine's at the end. I move in again and we make out for the rest of the elevator ride.

**A/N: That got a bit out of hand! Anyway, I lied last chapter. The Capitol through to Six interviews will be through the eyes of the Fives, and the rest from the Eights. As always, please review and publicize the story!**


	15. District 5 - Interviews: Part 1

**Gareth Bawqi's POV**

Tiberius Ralling comes out onto the stage, with thousands of Capitol citizens in the audience roaring. He's wearing a black suit that shows off his gold hair, which he believes is his best feature. "Welcome everybody to the interviews for this year's Hunger Games!" he booms, raising his voice over the noisy crowd. "Without further ado, let's bring on our first tribute! From the Capitol, he's only twelve, it's Jeri Sallater!"

I watch as Jeri nervously walks up onto the stage and takes a seat next to Tiberius. They go through a few questions, which Jeri answers with ease, despite his nervous state. Before long, Jeri's time is up and Jay takes his position.

Pretty much all of Jay's interview is about the rival career packs and how he is going to take on the leadership role. Although the questions sound complex and designed to trip you up, Jay makes not a single mistake. The crowd seems sad as he walks off the stage.

The mood is lightened again as Platinum dances onto the stage, her sparkly dress sending flickers of light across the room. Again, as it has been, she is asked about her Head Gamemaker mother, and her Vice President father. "If you think foul play is involved," she says. "Just look at my training score of seven." The crowd doesn't seem to have considered that, but she goes before they can speak out.

Lianna's interview is very cold, mostly saying bitchy things about her father when the questions are asked. I think she blushes when she asks what she thinks of Kyle, her career pack leader. "He's going to help us crush Jay's team!" she yells excitedly, banging her fists on the arms of her chair. The audience becomes uncontrollable as she takes a bow, concluding her interview.

Next comes the District One boy, Danny, who really speaks like a stuck-up brat. He tells everyone that he'll only kill if he has to, but I don't think anybody buys it. He's not a favorite this year, and no one is surprised when he gets a mild round of applause as he leaves the stage.

The Capitol though, loves his partner, Maura. Fierce, well spoken, relatively pretty. Her interview goes in many ways, revealing her secret behind her scars; a fight, her determination and her fear of swimming. The crowd laps up every single word, and the depression of before comes back as she sadly leaves the stage.

But everybody loves Grisham. So when he comes out for his interview, the happy aura of the building reappears. Tiberius asks him about his choice to stay away from the careers, his father back home, and any love interest. "None yet, but you never know!" he says, winking proudly. And then it's time for her to leave.

Katana looks stunning as she takes her place next to Tiberius. The interview is entirely about her softening. It is true. She looked hardened at the Reaping, yet she's more relaxed and kind like Grisham is. She tells everyone that he is a big influence on her. Seconds later, the buzzer signals the end of her interview.

Kal Wellwood, the first of the twins from District Three, comes onto the stage. Nobody likes his negativity, and his interview goes horribly. He takes something the wrong way very quickly, and storms off, punching an organizer in the stomach. He's just lowered it more. Kyle's probably regretting taking this guy on his team at this point.

Kit, the slightly younger twin, is entirely the opposite of her brother; kind, caring and sweet. A lot of the interview is about the hype that's been caused around her score of ten. She reveals that she sealed the deal with a display of throwing knives. I take note of this, just so my end doesn't come due to one of those.

Kyle from Four is next. Although people like him, the polls say that Jay is just ahead. Kyle spends his interview boasting and bitching about Jay, and how the arena will prove the better leader. Tiberius seems eager when the buzzer rings and Kyle unwillingly gets out of his chair.

Lynnette seems like a nice girl. She's asked some more general questions, apart from the ones concerning her alliance with Charlotte from Eight. She says that Charlotte has become her good friend and she wouldn't be happier with anyone else as her ally. As her buzzer rings, I get a bad feeling in my gut.

It's my turn.

Despite my score of four, the crowd seems excited as I walk onto the stage. I feel every nerve in my body tingling as I cautiously take my seat next to Tiberius. He asks me some quick questions about my district, my family, and my time in the Capitol, which I just manage to stammer. But the next question hits me hard.

"How far do you think you and Jamee will go?" I feel a sudden anger in me. This seems like underestimation to me. "We're going to go all the way!" I cry. "I'm not letting a stupid score determine what I can do!" The buzzer rings and I get off that stage in seconds flat.

My head is spinning as I make my way back to the apartment. How dare they say that about us? I'm really pissed off. I bang my fists on the elevator as I ascend, anxiously waiting for some sleep. But then I realize something.

The next time I'll be seen by the public again is in the arena tomorrow.

* * *

**Jamee Halloway's POV**

Gareth let his emotions get the best of him in his interview. I refuse to let that happen to me.

Our interviews are almost identical, except for the answer to the last question. "I believe we can go far," I say. "Despite our score here, I think we'll take it more seriously in the arena tomorrow." As my buzzer rings and I leave the stage, I realize that my chance for sponsors is ruined.

I stay to watch the interviews from Six before I leave for the apartment. Alfred goes first, easily answering every question he's asked, blushing like a tomato when he's asked about Lily. And then the bombshell hits. Tiberius asks her to walk onto the stage.

They make out in front of the whole crowd. "You are one of the favorites this year, and we thought we'd treat you to a little present!" Tiberius exclaims. Alfred and Lily are crying tears of joy when they break apart. Unfortunately, he has to go, and what happens with them is now a secret.

I watch Darleena's plain interview, which tackles her battles with depression and how she's battled through with it. It may be fascinating for some, but I leave before she finishes. Not for me.

When I finally arrive back in my apartment, our mentor, Henric, is watching television. He tells me to go get some sleep, because I have a big day tomorrow.

The day of the Hunger Games.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. One more interview chapter and then the Games will begin!**


	16. District 8 - Interviews: Part 2

**Balthar Edenthaw's POV**

I felt really warm inside when Alfred left the stage with his girlfriend in his arms. It reminded me of Jayde back home. How I miss her beautiful smile, running my hands through her hair, kissing her perfect lips. Just another reminder of why I must get home to her.

My ally, Magnus, walks up onto the stage. He's a really nice guy, and I pretty much know everything he says in his interview. His life back in his district after the shooting of his parents, his skills with a crossbow, his determination to win. As he finishes, I give him a little fist bump before he heads back to his apartment.

His partner, Adira, completely screws up her interview. She gets tongue-tied with every word, and when Tiberius asks her about her family, she holds her hands over her mouth as she darts off the stage, vomiting in the background. Tiberius waves his hand in front of his nose, indicating a bad smell, which gets some laughter from the crowd.

I shake with nerves as I make my way onto the stage. My crisp white suit makes a cracking sound as I take a seat. Tiberius questions me about home, about my strategy, and I answer him. I'm not sure I'm getting sponsors, but I'm getting through it just fine.

"I hear you've got a unique skill in the weapons department," Tiberius says in a smooth tone. "Yes I do," I reply. "I use a whip. Barbed preferably." I know it sound weird, but it's actually quite a strategic weapon. You've got a lethal reach that is more reliable than a bow. It's quite clever.

I laugh as they bring one out, along with a wooden dummy. I stand up as the assistant hands me the whip. It feels natural in my hands, and I crack it to stir up the audience. A series of 'oohs' follows. To finish it off, I lash out, completely decapitating the dummy. The crowd claps wildly. That's when the buzzer goes, and I glamorously wave to the audience as they moan in disappointment.

As I head off to the apartment, I give Charlotte a good slap on the shoulder. She stands up and gives me a hug. "Wish me luck," she says, muffled by my shoulder. I watch as she makes her way onto the stage, revving to go.

* * *

**Charlotte Rieches' POV**

The crowd loves my blown kisses and quick flashes of my panties as I strut onto the stage. It's completely not in my character, and I don't mean to be slutty, but I think everybody will love me more that way. Tiberius whistles as I take a seat next to him.

I answer a few simple questions, querying about my home, my family, my attitude to the Games. I answer in a way that seems so unnatural to me, yet the crowd thinks it's totally in my nature. I feel nauseous, but I push the feeling away, remembering that my mentor, Landen, specifically told me that this is who I am to them.

My buzzer goes quickly, and although I don't appear to show it, I'm extremely glad that I'm getting off the stage. The moment the cameras aren't on me, I begin to sprint. The trip back to the apartment takes a few moments.

I see Balthar sitting on the couch. He looks up at me and gives me the thumbs-up. "Good job out there!" he grins. "Landen's completely wasted; you can literally smell the whiskey on him. Come sit down and watch the interviews."

I get a glimpse of the final moments of James' interview, which appears to be very dull. Balthar fakes a yawn, and I can't help but giggle a little. I don't know why my buffoon of a partner entertains me so much.

Albina comes up onto the stage, and she looks stunning. She does a little spin, showing off the sparkles on her dress. Despite all the show, though, she approaches the interview quite nervously, and is evidently glad to get out of there when the buzzer rings.

Julian is grinning his head off throughout his interview, constantly rambling on about his loving family. It's really touching to hear him speak, and I can't imagine the boy who got a score of two dying tomorrow. It'll be tragic.

Carla is apprehensive, always treating every word as if it can kill her. Nobody has really bonded with her, as she's avoided us all throughout our time in the Capitol. I don't know about her in the arena. She could be one hell of a tribute.

Sidknee and Utrya come out together, revealing a newfound love for each other. They talk about strategy and other crap, before they finish with a kiss to end a really good interview. They seem like threats.

Ovid comes on and spends his whole time bitching on about Kinocycle. She does the same about him. This year's tributes from Twelve are real pieces of shit. Can't wait for them to die. They've put off everyone, including their mentors and stylists. They deserve everything they get.

Carlos comes on and spends his time revealing life in his home to the audience. It's quite fascinating learning about everything that goes on, and it makes me glad to not live there. A brief mention of his alliance with James pops up, but it's not discussed.

Finally, little Susan almost prances into the spotlight. She's a terrible speaker, but everyone is drawn to her because of her cute factor. No one realizes that this girl's going to die tomorrow.

And that's the end of the interviews. I flick off the TV and stumble into my room, falling asleep the moment I crawl into bed. Tomorrow, the Hunger Games begins.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! And sorry about the wait! Technicalities! Anyway, when you read this, I'll probably be writing the Bloodbath! Review!**


	17. The Bloodbath

**Maura Blackwood (FD1)**

Although I'm a career, someone who's going to obliterate everyone in the arena, my nerves are rattling me. I'm overcome with self-doubt, wondering if I'm any good. Am I any good? Yes, I am. I must battle through this.

I've managed a glass of water and an energy bar, but I'm already feeling nauseous. Orlo picked me over Danny, and Boris came to see me off as well. They keep assuring me that I'll be fine, but I don't feel that I can believe them.

Suddenly, a klaxon rings out. I know that it means that it's time to go. I straighten my bizarre jumpsuit, before embracing Boris and Orlo in a three-way hug. It feels good to have people that care about you. I finally step away from them and make my way into the tube.

A cold gush of air floods inside, sending me off the edge again. Boris and Orlo are waving to me as I begin to rise. I feel tears trying to push out, but I don't let them. I'm strong. Finally, the two people that I love the most disappear.

The tube stops suddenly, and I wonder why. I hear an inflating sound as a weird bubble forms around me. I touch it, but it's solidified. Seconds later, gallons of water come rushing down around me, but the bubble protects me.

The first glimpse of the arena freaks me out.

It's water. Very clear water. I can see all the tributes on their plates, some nervous, some determined. I'm in the nervous category. I can't swim to save myself. I know right here and now that I've been condemned to a watery grave. I really wish I'd gone with Kyle.

I'm too wound up to notice the countdown starting. At about thirty seconds left, an explosion sends ripples through the water sending everyone darting to the cloud of bloody water, that we all know used to be Kinocycle. It was so predictable, wasn't it!

Suddenly, the voice is very clear in the water. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…_

I'm so nervous right now. I glance up and see the Cornucopia on a platform that floats on the water.

_Five._

I see everybody position themselves.

_Four._

I clench my fists, awaiting the water.

_Three._

My eyes do the same.

_Two._

I hear only the blood pounding in my ears.

_One._

Here goes nothing.

_RIIING!_

I feel the water gush into my mouth, and I accept it. My body sinks to the bottom of the lake, and my vision goes very blurry. The last thing I see is a bunch of swimming tributes, before the water takes the place of any precious air that remains in my lungs.

* * *

**Alfred Walnut (MD6)**

I swim as hard as I can, reaching for the surface with every stroke. I feel someone at my feet as I finally break into the fresh air, and I feel the blistering sun. As I clamber onto the grassy platform, one thing becomes blatantly obvious. We're in the air.

I dash towards a long knife, something that I've become familiar with in the Capitol. It feels good in my hands, and I almost smile. But somebody yanks me backwards, and I hit my head. It's Kal, the stupid career from Three.

He steps violently on my left shoulder, and I hear a popping sound, followed by immense pain. I know he's dislocated it. I'm temporarily stunned as I clutch it, although I know it won't do anything. In that time, he has managed to get a hold of a mace. I close my eyes and wait for my painful end.

But it doesn't come.

I feel a shockwave of pain in my shoulder as somebody pops it back into place. I look up at my savior, and it surprises me. It's Darleena. She kicks Kal in the stomach, and he staggers backwards. But it wasn't enough. He growls at her before swinging the mace at the side of her head.

I feel a spatter of blood as a scream, followed by a sickening crunch echoes in my ears. Darleena's face is in a twisted, pained way, and I can't look away as Kal removes the mace from her skull. I know now what I must do.

I scream in anger as I jump up off the ground, with my knife at the ready. Kal is taken off guard while he wallows in his self-glory. I plunge my blade directly into his chest, and a final gasp of air leaves his lungs, before his lifeless body slips off the knife. I look at the blood in guilt, but I'm snapped out of it by the ear-splitting cry.

I spin around to see Gareth from Five running away from something. I glance past him to see Kyle's sword protruding from his partner Jamee's back. He's in tears and he falls to his knees in front of me.

"Please help me!" he sobs. He has no supplies, and I only have a knife. "Get us a backpack and it's a deal!" I tell him. I watch him nimbly dart into the center of the Cornucopia, resurfacing with a large camouflaged backpack, looking filled to the brim with stuff. He grabs a small knife as he chucks the bag over to me.

I grin at him and we take a run over a small strip of land that has appeared since the Games started. Gareth's low score doesn't seem accurate as he shows amazing agility. He leaps over the edge of the floating island, and I have no choice but to follow him. I take a deep breath and hurl myself over the edge.

* * *

**Katana Valleria (FD2)**

Grisham, Albina and I have met in the middle of the Cornucopia. We haven't had to kill anybody yet, which is a relief. That all changes though as Albina murmurs her proposition to us. "Just giving the bow a test run," she tells us, loading an arrow from her quiver into the sleek recurve bow. She aims at Julian from Ten, who's literally not moving, proving to be a perfect target. We hear the arrow whistle through the air, before Julian is thrown backwards, a mist of blood spraying from the side of his temple where the arrow struck. "Bullseye!" she calls.

We begin to make our way through the battlefield, Grisham at the head with his claymore, me in the middle with a knife in each hand, and Albina and her bow at the back. We hear a few grunts and things, including splashes as tributes dive into the water. Before long, though, someone crosses our path.

Susan, the little girl from Thirteen, begins to cry as Grisham stops in front of her. "Please don't hurt me!" she bawls. "Pleas–" Her second plea is cut short as a spurt of crimson stains Grisham's shirt. A crossbow bolt pokes through her neck. As she collapses to the ground, Lianna is revealed. That's enough incentive to run.

At this point, we've made it quite close to the edge. But Lianna's quick. I see the bolt aimed at my head and I clench my eyes shut, prepared for the impact. Instead, I hear Lianna yell in pain. My eyes flick open to see an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. Before I can thank Albina, she reads my mind. "No problem, Katana," she pants. "But it's time to jump."

I look to see Grisham leap into the air, and I follow him in his tracks. We all scream "Woohoo!" as the air rushes past our face in our speedy descent.

* * *

**Carlos Rettire (MD13)**

James and I are among the last few left at the Cornucopia. I got a sword and James got a sickle, along with a tiny backpack, which will have to do for now. We sprint across a strip of land towards our freedom. That's when our unexpected foe appears.

Jeri Sallater.

He holds a spear in front of him, and I see James' eyes widen as the next few events appear in his mind. Jeri raises the spear, and the world begins to move in slow motion. I see Jeri release he spear, but at the same time, Balthar from Eight's barbed whip flies through the air.

The whip strikes the twelve year-old in the chest as his eyes roll back into his head, before he collapses off the edge, plummeting to the world below. I watch the bloody whip retract towards Balthar. He calls out to me, "Don't mention it." He then jumps with Magnus over the edge.

But it's too late for James.

He manages a weak smile as I cradle him in my arms. I feel his heartbeat getting very slow. Tears begin to well up in his eyes as the rapidly expanding stain in his stomach drains more life out of him. "Thanks," he croaks. "It's been… peachy." Blood hits my face as he says the final word. His eyes glass over, and I know he's gone. I have the decency to close them for him.

I kick the ground as I jump over the edge. It's exhilarating, but I can't help feeling worried for what's at the bottom. The endless snowy landscape comes into view, and I see faint specks that appear to be tributes, moving in different directions. When I hit the snow, I feel myself sink in deep. Strangely though, it springs back into the flawless condition it was in before.

I sit up, and I see an unnerving sight. A trail of red.

I begin to follow it, trudging through the deep snow, and it doesn't take me long to find the victim. It's Ovid from Twelve, dragging himself across the snow, leaving his trail of blood that oozes from his severed left leg. It's terribly grizzly.

He notices me and rolls over. I feel sick as he laughs. "Came to finish me off, eh!" he chuckles, a steady steam of blood trickling from the edge of his lips. He points a shaky finger at his wound. "Jay did it," Ovid mumbles. He sits up and coughs a lot of it up, leaving its mark on the pristine white. He stares up at me and grins for the last time. "Time to sleep," he whispers, his eyes wide. And then they close, never to reopen. I look to the skies as the cannons fire.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

**A/N: There we have our bloodbath! Ten down, twenty to go! Sorry if your favorites or your tributes went! Please review as always!**

**Deaths (in order):**

**Kinocycle Corcokk (District Twelve Female) – Plate blew up**

**Maura Blackwood (District One Female) – Drowned**

**Darleena Gesdart (District Six Female) – Killed by Kal Wellwood (District Three Male)**

**Kal Wellwood (District Three Male) – Killed by Alfred Walnut (District Six Male)**

**Jamee Halloway (District Five Female) – Killed by Kyle Garnswoth (District Four Male)**

**Julian Mendes (District Ten Male) – Killed by Albina Semyenova (District Nine Female)**

**Susan Caledon (District Thirteen Female) – Killed by Lianna Morrigan (Capitol Female)**

**Jeri Sallater (Capitol Male) – Killed by Balthar Edenthaw (District Eight Male)**

**James Willison (District Nine Male) – Killed by Jeri Sallater (Capitol Male)**

**Ovid Whitlock (District Twelve Male) – Killed by Jay Torres (Capitol Male)**


	18. Snow and Cliff-Filled Beaches

**Kyle Garnswoth (MD4)**

Lianna and I have spent the last half-hour going through the Cornucopia and watching the hovercrafts take the dead tributes away. We're only one man down, and we knew that Kal would fuck it up at some point. I'm just glad it was early.

Jay was obviously a chicken. He and his crew ran away after Maura drowned. I know that Jay was relying on her to make his pack decent. Now, they're just another random group of tributes. Then again, two careers isn't exactly a pack.

Lianna has found herself a belt of daggers and a crossbow to carry around. She looks fully decked out. I've got two swords attached to a convenient utility belt. We finally have prepared a large backpack each, filled with chosen items from the Cornucopia. We're equipped for any situation.

"We should throw this stuff in the water," Lianna says, pointing to the rest of the Cornucopia's bounties. "We can't pile it up with just us to protect it." I nod in agreement and we get to work. Most things sink, but there are a few floaters by the time we finish. At this point, our watch says it's three o'clock.

Suddenly, we feel a rumbling in the platform, and we survey the area to see what's going on. It appears that the water is draining. With every drained piece of the lake, grass takes its spot, covering the goods that we have disposed of. It's very convenient.

The process takes seconds, and we then feel the Cornucopia island slowly moving to the ground. The air rushes past us, giving us a sense of flying. It's a wonderful sensation, and I'm rudely awoken when the island thuds into the ground.

All around us, there is snow. It blankets the landscape for miles, obviously proving a test of endurance. It's too late to see any tributes, as most will probably be a good distance into the trek through. I look at Lianna and nod. She gets my message and we set off.

* * *

**Kit Wellwood (FD3)**

I just can't get the Bloodbath of my head. I swam to the surface, got some knives and a backpack and ran away just as quickly. But it's not the fear that has rattled me. It's the death of my brother.

I have nothing against Alfred. He was avenging his district partner, and Kal is an idiot. But I can't comprehend the fact that my twin brother, although he's not very nice, is dead. The vision of the knife entering his chest, his eyes widening, and him slipping off the blade is on replay in my head.

At least it keeps my mind off complaining about the snow to myself. I sink down to my knees with every step, and it takes everything out of you. I've been trudging through it for what feels like hours, yet there's no evidence of a different landscape any time soon. I may as well take this opportunity to rest and check my supplies.

I find a pack of ten crackers, some jellybeans, an empty two-liter water bottle, a pair of gloves and a vial of poison. I first fill the bottle full of snow, which will hopefully melt sometime soon. My throat is dry and it's starting to hurt when I swallow. I take a handful of snow and suck on it to wet my mouth. I then put on the gloves, which must be thermal, as my hands feel extremely warm the moment they slip on.

I repack everything into the backpack and lie down in the snow. It's nice to just have a moment of serenity. Nothing but the sound of the breeze and the sight of the misty sky. Don't forget to mention the sound of crunching snow. Wait a minute. I'm not making that sound!

My head whips up and I pull out a long knife. But 's only Adira from Seven. She spots me and holds up her hands. "Please don't hurt me, Kit!" she whimpers. I can't help but laugh. She looks at me, puzzled. "Don't worry!" I chuckle. "I won't hurt you! Come in an alliance with me!" I see the confusion get replaced by joy.

"What have you got?" I ask her as she sits down next to me. She pulls off her tiny backpack and reveals a first aid kit and a packet of jerky. "But no weapon," she sighs. I hand her my long knife. "I've got plenty," I say. "Have it!" She smiles in appreciation and takes it in her hands, feeling the weight and testing it out.

"Where do we go from here?" she asks, not losing her focus on the knife. I shrug my shoulders. "Through the snow until we get out, I guess," I say. I look to where we must go. That's when the miracle happens.

A huge gust of wind blows the mist away in front of us, and we are glad to see a cliff protruding from the side of the earth. This sight gives us a newfound energy to get up and run towards it. We scream in delight as our feet touch the rock.

We walk over to the edge of the cliff. There's a huge bay, contained by a tropical beach. We see the layer of sand before the palm trees take over. Underneath us, waves crash over jagged rocks that stick out. I throw my bag to the edge and Adira does the same. I kneel down to get a closer look. I spot two tributes on the far end of the bay, but I can't tell who they are from this distance.

"Long drop," Adira says. I nod my head in agreement. "It certain–" I'm cut off as I feel Adira's hands pushing me off the cliff. I do a somersault and grab onto a ledge. I dangle dangerously, a mere loss of grip easily resulting in my death.

Adira laughs. "How could you trust me, Kit?" she laughs. I grunt in anger. I should have killed her before. "Now you're going to die!" she cries, bringing a boot down on my left hand. I feel a crack along with the pain as I shake my left hand, now holding on with my right. My left hand seems to be fine, despite the cracking sound.

Adira gets ready to bring her foot down on my right hand, but I don't let her. I use her foot as a grip to pull myself onto the cliff, and consequently, she topples over the edge. I look over the edge as she screams, flailing her limbs to no avail. She falls rapidly towards a sharp rock, but a wave crashes over her, hiding the gore. The cannon booms through the arena.

I crawl in my disoriented state back to the backpacks, shaking my head. When I feel normal again, I remove the contents of Adira's bag and put them in mine. I spit on her bag and toss it over the cliff face. "Hope you rot in hell," I mumble under my breath.

* * *

**Utrya Zhuyt (FD11)**

We've had one hell of an adventure so far. We got a Swiss army knife and a small backpack with enough food for about two days. We then jumped off the Cornucopia island and trudged through the snow for a while. Sidknee found an odd square of ice, so we kicked it and it shattered, revealing an ice chute. We jumped in, slid for ages, and finally popped out on a beach.

The heat is muggy and sticky, so we took off our jumpsuits, revealing adjustable pants and long sleeved shirts. We rolled the pants into shorts and the shirts into t-shirts, prepared for the weather. Nobody seems to have come here, so Sidknee and I have sat next to each other, hugging and kissing on the beach.

A few moments ago, we heard screaming and we looked over at the giant cliff. Someone had fallen off and the other and climbed back up. It leads me to believe that the victim was the villain this time. The cannon certainly made us aware, though.

The sun is barely up anymore, and we decide to go look for a secure place to sleep. We find a small cave with the entrance covered in creepers, so it seems safe. There's nothing to sleep on, and Sidknee makes a big deal about it. I'm glad he did.

I rush outside when I hear the tinkling noise, and I catch the silver package as it makes its descent. It's quite large, and I find a backpack inside. There's one sleeping bag and a dagger for each of us in there. I'm about to wonder out loud about the single sleeping bag when it hits me. This whole love thing is going really far.

As I lay it out, we hear the anthem of Panem, and we dart outside to check out the faces of the dead tributes. We see Jeri's smiling face, Maura's evil grin, Kal the idiot, a blank-faced Jamee, a depressed Darleena, a nervous Adira, a smug-looking James, a cheery Julian, a distracted Kinocycle, a snobby Ovid and a stressed Susan. The image flickers for a second before it disappears.

We crawl back into the cave and Sidknee gets into the sleeping bag first, before I follow him. He's nice and warm, and I want to be next to him forever. "It's safe for us to sleep without a guard tonight," he whispers. But I'm already pretty much asleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review as always, and tell others if you enjoy it! I love your support and it makes me want to keep writing, so I owe you guys.**

**Deaths this chapter:**

**Adira Caine (District Seven Female) – Killed by Kit Wellwood (District Three Female)**


	19. Decadent Death

**Charlotte Rieches (FD8)**

My gooey eyes open to see a few rays of morning light poking through the foliage. I rub the residue from my face and look around. The forest that Lynnette and I took refuge in last night seems untouched. Our sleeping tree provides a great lookout, as it's so high.

I decide to leave Lynnette to sleep and go to find some breakfast. I carefully descend from the treetops, holding onto the rough ledges in the wood. At the bottom, an almost instant meal waits for us.

The rabbit sits in a sleepy trance a few meters from our fire, obviously absorbing the heat from the coals. I'm surprised nobody came after us when we lit it. The smoke could probably be seen for miles. I snatch my knife from my backpack, careful not to make any noise. That's when I lash out, flicking the blade into the rabbit's skull. It makes a clean cut and a tasty breakfast.

I occasionally glance up at Lynnette as I prepare the animal for cooking. She seems almost dead, her black hair resting over her eyes. I know she isn't dead by the rise and fall of her chest, though.

The rabbit cooks surprisingly quickly over the heat. When it's finished, I pull out my canteen of water and take a sip. I then take a bite of the rabbit, which is absolutely delicious for a meal cooked in the Games. I slow myself down and look at Lynnette.

"Hey, Four, get ready to die!" I call to her, imitating Maura in my best voice. She wakes up nervously. "Please don't kill me, Maura!" she cries, and loses her balance in the tree. Oh shit.

I dash over underneath the tree, ready to catch her. My physique should be able to handle her. I close my eyes as she gets dangerously close to me. I feel the wind get knocked out of me as I collapse underneath her. I turn around and vomit the contents of my stomach.

"Thanks," she pants in my ear. I stand up and look at my feet. "I deserved it," I mumble. "I shouldn't have scared you." She dusts herself off and approaches the rabbit, grinning. "This makes up for it!" she laughs.

We both sit down and tuck into the meal. Lynnette grunts in happiness as she chows down. I can't help mimicking her, and she giggles at my terrible attempt.

When we finish, we run through our supplies again. We both got identical bags from the Cornucopia. One knife, one pack of dried fruit, one canteen, one pair of night-vision glasses and one jar of multi-use medicinal cream. We seem very equipped.

Suddenly, we hear a tinkling sound from above. Sponsors already! Lynnette snatches it out of the air and rips it open. Strangely, there's nothing inside except for a button and a note. Lynnette picks up the note and reads it. "Give a tribute an evil surprise," she reads.

It's all a bit confusing until I see what's nestled at the bottom of our sleeping tree. A plant that looks like black caviar is growing. Obviously, it has to be poisonous. The button must lock the capsule onto another tribute. I tell Lynnette and we get to work.

I grab a stick and scoop some of the plant into the capsule. When I believe it's filled to an appropriate level, I place the lid on top. Lynnette presses the button and an electronic voice asks her to name the tribute that will receive it. "Platinum Diamante," she says, and it begins to float off. I can't wait for the cannon.

* * *

**Platinum Diamante (CF)**

Jay, Danny and I are a bit of a mess. We ran away from the Cornucopia, trudged through snow and found ourselves in a jungle. Jay's the only one with a weapon, which is a sword. The backpacks we picked up were filled with useless items like empty containers. The first-aid kit was the only decent thing.

We have luckily a huge supply of bananas. That's pretty much what we've been living off for the past few days. I'd really like a change of food. The parachute is our savior.

I pluck it out of the air and open it up. I see the tiny black pearls that are black caviar. I tell the other guys before chugging the whole lot. But something doesn't taste right. It's not very salty.

That's when I feel it. The acid burning in my stomach. I clutch my stomach and collapse to the ground. Jay immediately rushes over to me, while Danny smell the container. The burning has moved up to my throat now.

"It's Decadent Death!" Danny cries. "Looks like black caviar, but actually is filled with acid that burns your insides! Designed this year to target tributes like you! You should have smelt it!" I admit that he's right. I learned about it, but didn't check. Jay comes to my defense. "Then why did it come in a sponsor package?" he asks angrily. At this point, I'm starting to throw up blood.

"Obviously, it's been manufactured to be reprogrammed," Danny says. "Someone's targeted us." Jay growls. He slams his fists on the ground and storms off for a moment, leaving me with Danny. He tells me that he can't help me, and I accept the truth. I'm going to die.

In the last moments of my life, I see Jay come back, holding his sword. "You should have helped her!" he yells, swinging his sword at Danny's chest. It makes a deep gash, and Danny's eyes widen before he falls backwards, his cannon loud and clear. I try to yell out, but I vomit the last of my life.

The world goes black as I hear a cannon very faintly.

* * *

**Carla Radames (FD10)**

I can hear the two cannons as I walk through the forest, being alert for anything hidden. I can't afford to lose this thing. I need to be ready at all times.

I narrowly escaped the Bloodbath, receiving a cut down my arm from Jay. I didn't get any supplies, and this is my biggest concern. The wound has become infected, spewing pus that dribbles down my arm. It's horribly disgusting.

I really though I'd be in a better position than this, but my only sort of ally, Julian, was used as for target practice in the Bloodbath. I thought I'd have supplies of some sort, but really I'm starving and thirsty. You know, dying would probably be better than where I am now.

I hear a rustling noise behind me. I whip around to see a few tracker jackers. Oh god.

They all get me almost instantly, and I feel he hallucination come on almost instantly. I see a glittery blue light appear ahead of me, and I can't help but chase it. After a few minutes of this, it morphs into Julian, with the arrow still in his head. He holds a knife and grins as he slides it across my throat.

I slap myself and I come back to my senses. I hold my throat and there is actually a huge gash, as if someone has slit it. I slowly turn to see a sharp, bloody branch jutting out of a tree. I collapse to my knees as the blood flows rapidly from the wound.

Did it really have to end this way?

**A/N: A bit death-filled! I promise, no deaths for a few chapters. Please review and keep reading!**

**Deaths this chapter (in order):**

**Danny Cage (District One Male) – Killed by Jay Torres (Capitol Male)**

**Platinum Diamante (Capitol Female) – Killed by Lynnette Ashbloom (District Four Female) and Charlotte Rieches (District Eight Female)**

**Carla Radames (District Ten Female) – Killed by tracker jackers**


	20. Memories and Mutts

**Magnus Alwin (MD7)**

Balthar and I heard the three cannons. They scared the hell out of us. It made us realize how much we need to be aware in this arena. One false move, and you are a goner. I've seen it happen countless times. I don't want my life to be added to a ridiculous list of numbers.

We've been trekking through the tropical rainforest for hours, occasionally stopping to have a drink and a snack from our backpacks, but there's been no action whatsoever. It's as if there's not another single life form in this arena. I guess it's for the best, though. The less trouble we're in, the better. But by the way he moves and how he rolls his eyes every three seconds, Balthar doesn't agree.

"I'm bored out of my freaking skull!" he moans, kicking a tree with all his might. He instantly regrets it, as he clutches his foot and jumps up and down. He yowls in pain, attracting pretty much every tribute in the arena.

The tree shudders violently, and we step back from it, just in case something happens to it. We hear a low growl as some creature drops out from the leafy fronds. I'm frozen in fear, staring deep into its blood red eyes, its chest rapidly rising and falling. It looks remarkably like a monkey, something I saw on a program in the Capitol. But no animals are that simple in the Games. This… _thing_, it has to be a mutt. It bares its sharp teeth, coated in blood for a fear factor, and hisses, spraying a little bit of saliva onto the ground, where it sizzles. My eyes widen as wide as an owl's, before I look at my ally and see a reflection of myself. "Run!" cries Balthar urgently, squealing like a girl.

We get a head start on the mutt, but it's extremely quick, using a variety of the ground and the spindly palms to get through the jungle much faster and much more efficiently than us. Balthar recognizes this and lashes his whip around with immense speed and force. The barbs on the end don't find their mark, but the monkey mutt gets a solid whack on the stomach as the whip throws it into a tree. There is so much force in the hit that the mutt snaps the tree in half. Balthar stares at his hands in astonishment, before I tap him and tell him to keep moving.

We make distance on it as it howls loudly. I look over my shoulder to see a pack of about fifteen monkey mutts join it. "He's got company!" I cry out to Balthar. He looks as well and rolls his eyes, before picking up the pace.

I've never felt more scared in my life than this moment. We know we can't keep on running much longer, and we need a miracle right now. That's when the trees thin out, leaving a rocky cliff, protruding out of the landscape. Balthar unfurls his whip and ties it to a rock with some sort of knot that he tells me will come undone with a special technique. He tugs on it to make sure it's secure "Take my hand," he says, fear wavering in his voice with every word. I obey his orders and hold on tight. We take a run up, before hurling ourselves off the cliff.

It's a beautiful sight. The bright blue water of the bay, which leads into the pristine sand on the beach, which melts into the dense, lush green of the rainforest. The rocky cliffs that jut out over the water just finish it off. If I saw this in a picture, I would never have though that it would be found in a Hunger Games arena.

Unfortunately, it's a short fantasy.

Balthar is thrown by the weight he has to carry on one arm, and he pretty much lets go of me. I feel myself tumbling through the air, rapidly moving closer towards the bay. I feel nauseous and I vomit in the water away from my landing. It's only a matter of time before I torpedo headfirst into the cold ocean, knocking myself out cold.

* * *

**Gareth Bawqi (MD5)**

The forest in the arena is remarkably serene. The blistering rays of sunlight only just peep through the foliage, warming up the landscape. There is no noise, apart from the occasional rustle of an animal darting from bush to bush. If I had to die anywhere in the arena, I'm sure I would pick this exact spot.

Alfred and I have been surviving extremely well since the bloodbath yesterday. I'm still a bit wrecked over Jamee's death. I see the sword cut right through her so many times, along with Kyle's grinning face. It makes me sick just thinking about it.

Our backpack has given us the advantage of longevity, not only containing food and water, but certain items that will allow us to easily catch and preserve any animals we catch. Right now, apart from the careers, I think we've got the best advantage over all the tributes. For someone who received a score of four, this means a lot to me.

Alfred has been teaching me some of his magic tricks. I watched his interview explaining his love for magic and his demonstrations are fascinating. The first thing he did to me when we had settled down was make a pebble disappear. I was astounded. That awe rose substantially when he made it reappear behind my ear.

Since then, he's been showing me all kinds of stuff. We sit under a tree, where a patch of cropped grass becomes the perfect seat. As I'm practicing the disappearing rock trick, I ask him a question spontaneously. "Are you missing home right now?" He looks at quizzically, furrowing his brow. "What do you think, Gareth?" he asks in a '_what-do-you-think?' _sort of way. "Of course I do," he sighs. "I miss my family, my friends, my new girlfriend Lily. I really wish I wasn't here. But I guess the Hunger Games has ruined so many fairytales like mine in the past 299 years, and I fear I have the same fate."

He stares at his feet for a moment, before looking up at me, smiling like his usual self. "What about you?" he asks. I shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'm missing home right now, but I really miss Jamee," I say glumly. "We really made a special bond in the Capitol. We laughed, shared stories, it was great. I even accidentally got a look at her naked when I stormed into her bedroom at the wrong time." I cover my mouth, shocked that I let out such a personal piece of information.

Alfred just bursts out laughing. "No way, man!" he mumbles in the gaps of his laughter. "Was she hot? No offense, Lily!" I decide to play along with his curious remark and giggle as well. "Let's just say, I really wanted to grab her chest and groin area," I say in a guilty yet cheeky tone. I wonder how much the Capitol is loving this right now. Our laughter goes on as we reveal some naughty little inside details, including a sneak peek of what went on between Alfred and Lily after the interview. I'm shocked when he drops the bombshell that they got it on.

The audience must really have loved it, as we hear a tinkling sound, followed by two plops, a package for each of us. Alfred opens the one labeled "DISTRICT 6' first. His eyes widen as he slowly lifts a pair of pink women's underwear. He gives them an awkward sniff before smiling. "They're Lily's alright!" he chuckles, before putting them in the backpack. He then pulls out a long, shiny blade that looks like it's tinged slightly green. "Poisoned, I assume," he says, carefully placing the blade down next to him. Finally, he pulls out a loaf of bread. He takes a look at it, and squints at something on the top. He shows me what it is, and I recognize it instantly. It's the symbol the baker in my district puts in the bread. Alfred breaks it open to find a note. He pulls it out and analyzes the text. "Dear Alfred," he reads. "We thank you for taking Gareth under your wing. Love from District 5." He smiles at the kind gesture.

"It's your turn now, Gareth," Alfred says, looking into my eyes. I carefully open my package. Inside, the first thing I find is a small vial of a clear liquid. The label reads, "PARALYSIS SERUM". I nod my head as a million ideas on how to use it flood into my brain, before placing it in a secure pocket of the backpack. The second object I remove is a small metal tube, with one tapered end. A plastic bag of darts is attached to what I now assume is a blowgun. I place it in the backpack as well, ready for me to snatch it out when needed. The final object in the package is a Rubik cube, a small puzzle that I found fascinating in the Capitol. This should give me some entertainment. I nearly toss away the package but I spy the note tucked into the bottom of it. I keep it to myself, realizing that it's a personal message. _Dear Gareth, _it reads. _Keep up the good work in the arena. You've proven that your score meant nothing, and the odds are in your favor back in the big smoke. I've always got your back, just remember that. – Henric._

I fold up the note and tuck it in my pocket. It'll be a handy reminder that I can win this thing. I look at Alfred, who's chewing on some bread. He holds out the loaf, and I take a chunk out of the lukewarm bread. It tastes really nice, almost electric on my tongue, really reminding me of home. I really want to get back there now.

* * *

**Grisham Beauregard (MD2)**

As we sit around the campfire, I reflect on the occurrences of the past few days. The only real interest so far has been our exploration so far. After we escaped the bloodbath and began to walk through the snow, it dropped underneath us. We landed safely in the snow that had fallen, but leaving our newfound location was impossible through the way we entered. The hole was only visible as the sunlight shone through the blemish in the ground.

We were in an underground grotto, which seemed almost fairytale-like to us. There was lush growth, with edible plants growing everywhere. The animals that became easy meals scuttled across the grassy floor. A pristine stream flowed straight through the center, into a hole that was the size of a mouse. We were careful, making sure everything was legitimate, and it was.

We've used this zone as refuge for the entirety of the Games. Although I'm sure that we have many willing sponsors, we haven't needed any, as there is an abundance of everything we need. Last night, we found that the faces were also projected into the roof of our hideout, conveniently for us.

We decided that staying here forever wasn't an option. Hiding in here isn't going to solve anything. The Gamemakers will probably force us out anyway. We've started to chip away at the hole that the stream flows into, as it has to go somewhere. Virtually no progress has been made so far, except for a few chips in the rock.

My mind snaps back to the present time. Katana and Albina have already begun to eat their rabbits, and I've neglected mine. I pick it up and begin to chew on the succulent meat. As I eat, I wonder what my father is thinking, hiding in this place. He's probably disapproving it, just as he's done to everything in my life that isn't the Hunger Games. But I don't give a fuck about him at all.

Suddenly, the anthem echoes through the small cave, startling all three of us. We raise our focus above, where the first projection belongs to Platinum. I think she must have eaten something that was too good to be true. She's too sensible about anything else. A little confusion begins to swirl in my mind as Danny's face shines bright. Did Jay kill his remaining allies? I don't think I'll ever find out. Finally, Carla from Ten shows up. She kept too many secrets, and her death is just another one. The anthem ends and we look at each other. Another three gone, out of the race to win the Games. That leaves sixteen tributes, fifteen of which must die for me to go home. Two of which are my closest friends and allies.

Albina stands up and stretches her limbs. "I'm going for a few shots before bed," she announces, picking up her bow and her quiver of arrows, before heading over to the wall. We watch her load an arrow, aim at a crack in the stone, and let the arrow loose. It digs straight into the crack. That's when the miracle happens.

The crack begins to snake up the rock, spawning others that do the same. Finally, the rock crashes down, sending a loud echo through our camp. Behind the rubble, a dark tunnel leads towards what we can only hope is our freedom. While Albina stares at the new discovery with a dumbfounded look on her face, Katana speaks up. "We'll go in the morning."

Albina and I nod in agreement, before heading over to our sleeping bags at the back of the cave. I slide in and feel the magical warmth of thermal technology ripple through my body. I feel an instant drowsiness, and I don't last seconds before I'm happily dozing, oblivious to the world around me.

**A/N: As I promised, the chapter was deathless. I'm sorry the update has taken a while; I've been busy lately with stuff. You'll also have another long wait ahead, as I have school camp coming up! Please review as always, and may the odds continue to be ever in your tribute's (or favorite tribute's) favor! **


	21. Magma, Torture and Disease: An Odd Mix

**Carlos Rettire (MD13)**

My eyes flit open to see the bright rays of sunlight shining down on me. I shield my eyes until I gain control of my senses. When I am able to see properly, all my memories of the past two days come flooding back.

I see James and Jeri die. I see Ovid bleed to death at my feet. I remember the pure exhaustion that I battled through to make my way through the snow. I remember finding the cave that only just poked out of the white flurry. I remember settling in, finding that I only had two days worth of food. Oh, that's right.

I sit up from the cold rock floor and grope around for my pack. When my icy hands get a solid grip on it, I drag it towards me. I unzip it and find my canteen of water and my first aid kit, but no food. I vaguely recall eating the last of it for dinner yesterday.

That means that it's time to leave.

I stand up and brush the snow of my insulated jumpsuit. I haven't bothered to take it off, because it has provided me with so much warmth. I'll abandon it when I get to a warmer location. I guzzle the rest of my water for a hit of hydration, and place the canteen aside. I pick up the small pack that only has the first aid kit in it, and I slip it on my back. I finally pick up my sword, the metal looking cold and lethal. As I leave the cave, I fill my canteen with a fresh bit of snow, ready for a drink.

The moment I step out of the protective mouth of my former residence, the snow buffets me, coating me in a thin layer of white powder. My vision is temporarily impaired, but I know that I'll see the same thing regardless. I guess I chose a really bad time to leave. I have to keep moving though, or the cold will be the death of me.

I spend hours trekking through the horrible snow, occasionally curling up in a ball to gain some warmth. It gets horrible at times, but I manage to pull myself through and keep going. After what seems like an eternity, I feel something other than snow under my feet. I lift my head and take in my surroundings.

Oh my gosh.

The volcanic landscape is fascinating, with plumes of magma spurting out of the black basalt. Chunks of obsidian are dotted around, and I briefly consider making a weapon out of it. It's all so much that I don't notice the steady stream of molten death thundering towards me until it's too late.

The world begins to move in slow motion for the second time, as I feel the flesh on my feet disappear in a burning inferno of pain that ripples through me. My life flashes in front of my eyes as the lava consumes more of me. I see my very plain life in Thirteen, and realize this death is probably quite honorable.

I feel a sense of happiness as my whole body is engulfed in the swarming liquid. I lived such a plain life back home, and to die burning in lava; who gets that on their tombstone? The pain is almost welcoming as the skin on my face sizzles, followed by the muscle. I'm already drifting on from life before the heat liquefies my bones.

* * *

**Lianna Morrigan (CF)**

The fifteenth cannon in this Games booms through the arena, marking the halfway point in this deadly competition. One step closer until I make my way back to the Capitol, more glorified than ever before. I wonder if my father will actually acknowledge me for once. I might feel a tiny sliver of an emotion that I only felt once before at the Reaping: happiness.

Kyle and I have found us on the beach after two and a half days of wondering through this endless arena. Nothing much in the way of interest has happened, apart from the glorious fact that Jay is on his own, despite having more people on his side. How Platinum and Danny died so quickly amazes me. But I'm almost glad that they are no longer with us, as Jay will be an easier kill.

The hot midday sun beats down on the pair of us, roasting the landscape as we eat our meal of sweet crustaceans from the bay. I'm glad I've got Kyle with me, as the succulent meat is a luxury in this arena, and I couldn't have caught it without him. A fresh canteen of lemonade, courtesy of my rich supporters, accompanies it. In the circumstances, I dare say we are eating a feast fit for a king.

After the last bit of flesh is eaten, I pack up everything as Kyle cleans away any bit of evidence that we may have left behind. It's important to keep hidden, even if you're a career. You never know if somebody will come up behind you and slice deep into your throat. Despite my courage, I still dream of each tribute, including Kyle, running the blade through the flesh as if it were butter. I dream of the blood pouring out, my life with it. I dream of my killer cackling away as I fade into darkness. It's only natural when death is your closest friend. I have played along with it for my entire life, and I don't plan to stop.

We begin to move, our feet padding in the blistering sand. I embrace the natural beauty of the current scene as we make our way through it, taking in every minute detail to pass the time. Finally, Kyle points something out. I squint to block the sunlight out of my eyes and I see the cave hiding behind the creepers that snake down from the rainforest above. We both grin evilly as we break into a sprint towards it.

The sand slows us down slightly, but we don't let that bring our spirits down. The moment we approach the growth, Kyle pulls out his swords and howls in delight as he cuts away the blanket of green. We stroll nonchalantly into the cave and get a lovely surprise.

The elusive tributes from Eleven cower in the corner as we steadily approach them. My heart pounds with excitement as I absorb the fear in their eyes, fueling the bloodlust inside me. I want a second kill, and I don't care about the person that will be the victim of it.

The girl, Utrya, begins to stammer nervously. "Please leave us alone! Just take him!" She points a wobbly finger at a figure that I failed to notice in the corner. I recognize him as Magnus, the boy from Seven. I'm quite surprised he's still alive. My gaze turns back to the quivering couple, who somehow seem to believe that they'll escape. Fat chance.

"Deal," says Kyle icily. I look at him in shock, completely surprised by his decision. I thought he would have wanted to kill them, but he doesn't seem to. "Next time, it's death," Kyle mutters, just so they can hear his cold voice. I watch him pace over to the unconscious tribute and hoist him onto his shoulder as if he was as light as air.

We walk out of the cave, our footfall echoing inside the tiny space. I feel enlightened as the sun warms up my face, eradicating the damp feeling of the cave that clung to my skin. I give Kyle a punch. "Why didn't we kill them?" I hiss angrily. He turns to me and I see his face. It looks sad, an emotion I never expected him to feel. "Because I valued their lives like a real person should," he sighs. "And the cold-blooded killer that I'll become again will hate me for it."

With that, the conversation ends, and the real fun begins. We make our way into the rainforest, where we find a patch of dirt that Kyle lays the boy on. He wraps him up in a rope, immobilizing him. I get my canteen of water out and pour a splash on his face. His eyes flit open as he splutters like a fish out of water. His eyes widen when he sees Kyle and I, and he mutters something under my breath. Kyle tells me that I can do what I like before he wonders off, staring into the distance.

I pull out a wickedly sharp dagger and flash light in Magnus' eyes. "Get that away from me, you fucker!" he screams. I sit down on his hips, and he spits in my face. "Getting naughty, are we?" he smirks, thrusting his hips. I feel something poking me suddenly, and I leap off him in disgust. What a pervert!

"If you want to play that way," I grin. "Then take this!" I make a small cut above his groin with the dagger, and Magnus winces in pain. I grin even more as I move on to his arms and legs, running the blade down each of them, taking delight in the blood running down his weak limbs. I lick my blade, enjoying the metallic taste.

I decide that his pain will be enough to be constant enough to kill him in a few days. A painful death gives a killer like myself a great feeling inside, and his will surely bring me that delight. I call for Kyle, who's turned back to his normal self, and we move on, leaving the helpless tribute to writhe in the dirt, rapidly decreasing his lifespan. That doesn't bother me one bit.

* * *

**Kit Wellwood (FD3)**

I'm really desperate.

I've become quite exhausted over the past few days, so my provisions have disappeared in consequence. I think I must have contracted some horrible disease. Right now, I'm really hoping that it isn't fatal. It's only verging on the end of Day Three, and half the tributes are dead. They'll want to hopefully slow things down at this point, and I'm not planning on dying just yet. I'm going to go down fighting.

I haven't had the energy to move very far from the cliff that I threw Adira off two days ago. Oh. I just remembered. I've taken the life of someone who just really wanted to get back home, and attacked me in the idea of a threat. Honestly, I don't think I deserve a score of ten. Maybe I was meant to have a target on my back. Who ever gets me in this state will be confronted with an easy kill, though. I'm not Kit right now.

I dangle my legs dangerously over the edge of the cliff, but heights don't scare me one bit. Despite my illness, I still am able to appreciate the beauty of this arena. I know that it's way too perfect for Panem, so I can only imagine the hours of work that went into creating this landscape. It makes me sick to think that it's been crafted for killing.

Right now, the time seems to pass quickly as my head throbs with grogginess and stomachaches in hunger. After trying so hard to put on some weight for the arena, my body has diminished to a bony figure. I'm shocked at the sight of my ribs poking through my skin prominently. I didn't expect to see that much change in such a short time.

I don't know how many times I've considered throwing myself over the edge. It's so tempting; the urge to end all my suffering is right at my fingertips. But my family has already lost Kal, and I'm not in a hurry for them to lose me as well. I will fight through the pain, I will kill, and I will do anything to make it back to District Three.

Darkness falls very quickly, and I spot the bright young face of Carlos. I don't know how a tribute from District Thirteen has lasted so long, but I can't be rude about it. He's just the same as me, and I honor him for the achievement that he made. The small burst of the anthem as the face fades into the starry sky gives me the energy to crawl back to my makeshift sleeping zone in the jungle.

As I lie on the soft dirt of the jungle floor, I hear a tinkling noise. A sponsor at this time of night? The package lands on my stomach, and I slowly open it. Inside, I find a vial that reads 'CURE'. I rip the cork off the top and scull the liquid. It tastes foul, but I really want to be ridden of this horrible ailment. As I drift off, I already find myself feeling better.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review as always. Next up, I will be writing two one-shots relating to the finale of my other SYOT. If you haven't read it, please do, even though it sucks.**

**Deaths this chapter:**

**Carlos Rettire (District Thirteen Male) – Melted by lava**


	22. Insanity

**A/N: Sorry about the rubbish and ****short chapter. I've been feeling uninspired lately, and my writing has been on hold. But I'm back, and I'm ready. From now on, there will be single tribute POV chapters, getting to the bottom of each one. Thanks for holding on, guys.**

**Mathomalogical**

* * *

**Sidknee Mumblet (MD11)**

I sit at the mouth of the now uncovered cave, staring out over the misty bay, watching the frosty white tendrils lick the water. It has to be around four-thirty, so I doubt anybody else in this arena is awake and alert. But me, sleep has not come for me at all. I've been awake, and that's probably not a good thing.

I glance over at the sleeping body of Utrya and the empty space where Magnus used to be. Magnus. My mind lingers to yesterday's terrifying events. I still am not able to fathom the fact that Utrya and I came out unscathed, living and breathing as we had before. But Magnus, I feel for him right now.

He hasn't died yet, which makes me come to believe that he's in lots of pain, as that's something careers like to make people fear. I assume he hasn't got long before his cannon fires, and I feel depressed knowing that it is partially my fault. I still remember him washing up on the beach, what seems like an eternity ago.

I continue to dwell on these thoughts for a few more hours, until Utrya wakes up and snuggles next to me. The heat of the tropical setting is starting to rise, the frosty feel from before dissipating to my relief.

"We should move on," I say in a dull tone. "We've been found out. I don't want another encounter with the careers any time soon." Utrya nods thoughtfully and crawls back into the heart of the cave. I follow her and begin to place our belongings into our backpack. It feels sad leaving our "home", but you can't get too attached to things in the Games.

The cannon blows and Utrya and I jump simultaneously. I'm a bit scared because deep in my stomach I can feel that it was Magnus. I can't jump to conclusions, though, so I'll have to wait until tonight. We finally finish gathering out stuff and we set off, strolling out of the cave and onto the beach.

* * *

**Lynnette Ashbloom (FD4)**

Who knew the Hunger Games could be so peaceful.

Charlotte and I have stayed relaxed in this forest, not moving at all. We've casually hunted, played games in the dirt (noughts and crosses has become a serious competition between us), and generally just survived. It's all way too tranquil for the Hunger Games.

Seems I was right.

Balthar from Eight comes bursting through the trees, his whip ready to attack. I see blood already drenched on it and I can only wonder who his victim was. I assume we have safety, because Charlotte and Balthar are district partners, but he lashes out with his whip at her. She narrowly drops to the ground as the barbed end swings over her head and slams into a tree, embedding itself.

I already know what I must do.

I scramble around, looking for a knife, but to no avail. I can't seem to find it anywhere. I scan with my vision, and when my eyes rest on it, I know I'm screwed. It's under Balthar's foot. But I must protect Charlotte.

I leap towards him at the moment he pulls the barbed end of his whip out of the solid wood. He lashes out at me and I narrowly contort my body to stay out of harm's way. I land on his legs and throw them out from beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor.

For a moment I watch him dazed, before I remember what all the hassle was about. I find my hand on the sturdy grip of the blade and clench it tightly, feeling much safer with my weapon in my hands. I bring the knife down into his chest, and his eyes go wide as he takes his final breath. The second cannon of the day thunders through the landscape.

I turn around to see Charlotte burying her head in her hands. I see faint droplets of clear liquid seep through her fingers and I know she's crying. I slowly make my way over to her and pat her on the back.

I really shouldn't have killed that boy.

* * *

**Jay Torres (CM)**

I want to kill every stinking tribute in this arena. I want to feel their blood run down my hands, my arms, my legs. But more than anything, I want to kill Kyle. I want to literally rip his heart out of his chest with my bare hands. And I sense inside me that this time is coming very close. I can almost smell it.

I stare at Danny's blood dried on my sword. I killed my ally as a warm-up.

Kyle is next.

**Deaths this chapter:**

**Magnus Alwin (District Seven Male) – Died from torture wounds inflicted by Lianna Morrigan (Capitol Female)**

**Balthar Edenthaw (District Eight Male) – Killed by Lynnette Ashbloom**


	23. When Madness Consumes All

**A/N: Hey guys, first single POV chapter here we go! I thought I might take a look at Albina, and see what she thinks of her allies, Grisham and Katana of District Two.**

* * *

**Albina Semyenova,**

of** District Nine**

* * *

These tunnels, they make me feel empty inside. The endless darkness with no sign of escape can really take any feeling of life, happiness and positivity in general out of you, crush it into a little ball, and set it on fire for you to watch. That's exactly how I feel right now as Grisham, Katana and I make our way through these caverns with the weak beam of a flashlight being our only guide through the blackness.

Grisham has completely ruined Katana. At the reaping, she seemed cold and unfriendly, ready to end a life with no remorse. Now that she has been with Grisham, she has softened up, and with that her skills have dimmed. It's very frustrating to know that a cold hard ally has become a pile of useless shit.

And then there's Grisham.

His dirty blond hair and blue eyes are understandably lethal to a girl's heart, but I am completely unfazed by him. Katana seems to melt with one quick glance, and this behavior makes me want to lodge an arrow deep inside her brain. Of course, Grisham would then slaughter me, and that wouldn't be so great.

My brain is filled with so many thoughts as we slowly travel through the caves, attempting to find an exit. I can see Vex anxiously watching every move we make; his eyes observing every step. By now, he's probably teamed up with the District Two mentor, Pex. Hah, that's funny. Vex and Pex.

Grisham unexpectedly spins around, flashing the beam of the flashlight in my eyes. I look away and grumble at this sudden startle.

"Sorry Albina," Grisham replies kindly. "I thought I heard something behind me." He scans the rooftop with the light and finally rests it upon something we are all instantly terrified by.

A giant spider clings to the roof, its beady black eyes staring right into my own. The bristles of hair on its body seem to stand on end, and it looks as if it is about to attack us. I can see the pure evil seeping from every pore, and I reach for an arrow from the quiver that rests on my back.

But this spider doesn't like aggressive behavior.

The spider leaps from the roof towards me. Grisham and Katana have pulled out my weapons but my arrow is ready to go. Come on, Albina, focus. Focus. I aim the shot at its eye and let loose. It whizzes millimeters past one of its empty eyeballs and bounces harmlessly off the solid stone roof of the tunnel.

"Shit!" I exclaim, expressing my frustration. Let me tell you though, it sucks a whole lot more inside me. It feels like a raging fire boiling my insides. That arrow could mean the difference between life and death, and I've gone and screwed it up.

Luckily, Katana and Grisham's years of training for this thing kick in, and they lash out at the beast with all their might. I watch in awe as Katana makes some deep cuts with her knives, bringing pain to the ugly creature, while Grisham uses this convenience to lop off the legs. Within seconds, the spider is nothing but a shredded corpse. I shudder at the sight of black mutt blood seeping out of the wounds.

As I catch my breath, I see the panting figures of Katana and Grisham glaring at me in what seems like anger. The mutt blood is caked all over them, and I can instantly see a hint of annoyance. But what else did I fucking do to piss them off?

"Don't miss next time!" Katana grunts, before stabbing the thoroughly dead corpse in frustration. I take a defensive step back, but I know I must take action. These guys have been fazing me out of the group. It has become just them, and I'm irrelevant. So why don't I stir this competition up?

Katana and Grisham continue to move, but I hang back in aid of my plan. They wrap an arm over each other's shoulder as they casually stroll down the path. I grin evilly as I pull out an arrow from my quiver. The sight of blood and gore fill my mind, and I embrace the feeling of sudden madness. It's exhilarating, and I want this party to get started instantly.

I pull the arrow back in the bowstring carefully, so I don't make a single bit of noise. I take aim at the back of Grisham's neck, and cackle inside as I imagine the pure chaos that is about to unfold. And then I let the arrow fly.

The first thing I hear is Grisham's scream as the arrow shoots clean through the soft meat of his throat. Gargling follows as he begins to drown in his own blood and tries to contemplate what's happening. Katana rushes over to him and begins to weep as the life of the boy she loves begins to deteriorate.

My second wave of terror is let free as a second arrow buries itself inside Katana's skull, and she's dead before her head hits the hard stone floor. Grisham reaches a bloodstained hand towards her and brushes her cheek with his hand. I laugh at this weak sign of affection, and Grisham looks up at me in the last seconds of his life. I see the tears roll down his bloody cheeks as the blood pours from the wound in his throat. His helplessness makes me feel strong as he reaches an arm towards me. Finally, his body goes slack and I know that Grisham Beauregard has died.

_Boom. Boom. _The cannons signaling the deaths of the tributes from District Two reverberate inside this tiny space, and the only other sound I can hear is my hysterical and mad laughter as I revel in the fact that I killed my strong and powerful allies.

And suddenly, I see that I've lost that magical respect that I had with Vex, my mentor. And I know now that he doesn't want me to come home. Well, I have my own opinion.

"Fuck you, Vex!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

This whole experience has been brilliantly exhilarating.


	24. The Showdown of the Macho Men

**Jay Torres**  
of the **Capitol**

* * *

I'm ready. I know I am. The time has come. I need to do it now. Before it drives me insane. I will go and confront Kyle Garnswoth and slaughter him. I want to watch his blood soak into the earth and I want to see him in excruciating pain as the light leaves his eyes. I can just taste victory on the tip of my tongue. And perhaps I can take out his little lackey Lianna at the same time. Another two kills added to my name.

I have not moved far from the forest where I murdered Danny. I can still see the blood splattered on a nearby tree. The mere image of blood paints a smile on my face. In my mind, a dying Kyle materialises in front of me. I've cut off all his limbs and traced a game of noughts and crosses into his chest. He moans in pain, because I've also cut out his tongue, and I laugh. It starts off as a mere chuckle, but begins to escalate into the howling of a madman. Better not delay this any more.

I poke my sizzling mammal with a stick. I am useless with the identification of animals, but it seemed edible, so I chucked it over a fire. My minuscule culinary skills turn out to be sufficient, as it actually tastes quite delicious. The meaty juices fill my mouth and send a warm feeling to my stomach. The niggling hunger just goes away with every bite I take. It's an energy hit that I really need to take him down.

I reach to my left and pick up my sword. It gleams in the sunlight, recently cleaned. The edges are wickedly sharp, ready to butcher anybody that stands in my way. Such as Kyle.

I gather a pack of food and water and set off. I shut my eyes and channel the bloodlust through my body. With a hunch, I start going east, hopefully colliding with him at some point. Then he is seriously going down.

As I walk, I begin to think about things that haven't crossed my mind during my time in the arena. My family are most likely watching me now, anxiously waiting for the fight. This urges me to move a little quicker. I think of my home, the lavish Capitol. Sometimes it's a bit over the top for me, but I'm not complaining. At least I'm not in one of the outlying districts.

Life must be tough for all those bastards. Doing all the work for themselves, having to care for their families, and so much more hardship. This almost makes me regret cutting off Ovid's leg, but then I think of the stuck-up prick he actually was and I dismiss the thought.

In a pure dash of luck, I faintly hear voices not too far away. I crouch down and stealthily hide behind a scrub. As they continue to move closer, I can't believe my luck. It's Lianna and Kyle, there for the taking. I take one deep breath, before leaping out with my sword at the ready.

Lianna turns around with the agility of a fox and before I know it, one of her crossbow bolts has embedded itself in my left bicep. Pain burns through my body, but also fuels my anger. Never in my life have I wanted to end somebody so much, regardless of whether they come from the Capitol or not. I scream a battle cry and load my sword up behind my shoulder, before swinging in a wide arc. This time, my attacker is caught off guard and I watch in fascination as her head is chopped clean off.

It is a gory and glorious moment. One second her eyes stare at me in fear, the next a spray of blood spurts out of her neck stump. It gives me satisfaction when I hear the thump of her head hitting the ground. Her body seems to stand in the air briefly, before dropping to its knees and toppling sideways. The ground around it begins to quickly turn crimson as her stump continues to bleed.

Kyle looks shocked as he stares at his dead ally's corpse. He stands frozen for a few seconds before looking up at me. In a just a brief moment, I can see fear in his eyes. Fear. An emotion I can target and exploit. Fear is a weakness. Possibly the biggest weakness for Kyle at this stage. So why not use it?

I jump forward with my sword in hand as he unsheathes his. The loud and scratchy sound of metal rubbing on metal fills the air. He swipes at my legs and I just manage to leap up and avoid losing my feet. He uses this distraction to swing viciously towards my chest. I use my reflexes (they are impeccable) and thrust my sword into the path of his, stopping it with a thundering crash.

He just pulled some impressive moves. Maybe I won't underestimate him so much next time.

I take action and jab at his leg. He is caught off guard as I cut a little into his calf. He looks distressed but nothing more. I'll have to go deeper next time. He counters with a diagonal slice to my torso, which I can't fully escape. I wince as the blade cuts a thin line from my right shoulder to my hip. I look down briefly to see blood begin to seep from the wound. It burns, that's for sure, but it shouldn't slow me down too much.

Kyle lunges for my neck and I easily sidestep his attack, swinging towards his hip. He shows some skill as he dives under my blade and kicks out at the flat part with his heel. It takes all my strength to hold onto my sword. He cleverly uses my disorientation to get back off the floor and attack once again.

"Why the fuck did you kill her?" Kyle screams through gritted teeth as his sword slices another gash, this time a little deeper and a lot more painful, into my thigh. I howl in pain but quickly recover, swinging hard and managing to slice a sliver of flesh off his calf.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because I fucking hate you and anybody associated with you!" I exclaim as he cries out in pain. "So don't think you're getting away from this fight, pretty boy! The Capitol has to have losses if they want to win!" He swings at my face and I block his sword just in time. I throw a similar attack and he blocks it as well.

This stalemate continues as we talk. "It's all riding on you, you prick!" Kyle fumes. "You've come and attacked me, risking the honour of the glorious Capitol! And that makes me want to take you down even more!"

"I wasn't risking anything!" I retort. "I was always going to win this goddamned fight! What gave you the fucked up idea that you could come out of this on top?"

Our pointless but fiery banter continues for another minute until we begin to get quite exhausted. Both our guards are down, and now it's a matter of who strikes first. I will strike first. I always was going to strike first.

My blade cuts through the air on a direct route to Kyle's left elbow. It quickly and efficiently cuts straight through as if it were butter. Kyle screams yet gurgles horrifically. It's the sound you would imagine a demon to make. A smile grows on my face as his forearm hits the ground and his stump begins to spurt blood. It is eerily similar to Lianna's neck stump. I know I have won this battle.

But then I haven't.

Kyle comes sprinting towards me, his sword barely held onto by his weak single arm. He kicks me in the stomach and I grunt, falling hard to the ground. He jumps onto me and I quickly hold my sword to my chest, so Kyle is skewered. The light leaves his eyes in an instant, but not before he manages to sink his sword into my stomach.

I can feel the pain spreading as warm, sticky blood begins to soak me. Why the hell did this have to happen? I was going to win. It was all mine. A few outliers were all that I had to take care of. And I've gone and gotten myself killed.

I push Kyle's body off of my own as my breathing goes raspy. I guess I have to accept the truth. Death is upon me. So I close my eyes, and let it take me peacefully.

* * *

**Deaths for the past two chapters:**

**Katana Valleria (District Two Female) - Killed by Albina Semyenova (District Nine Female)**

**Grisham Beauregard (District Two Male) - Killed by Albina Semyenova (District Nine Female)**

**Lianna Morrigan (Capitol Female) - Killed by Jay Torres (Capitol Male)**

**Kyle Garnswoth (District Four Male) - Killed by Jay Torres (Capitol Male)**

**Jay Torres (Capitol Male) - Killed by Kyle Garnswoth (District Four Male)**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm back for now guys. Hope you all enjoyed my new chapter. Down below is a list of remaining tributes, for those that don't want to go back through the story and count.**

* * *

**Kit Wellwood (District Three Female)**  
**Lynette Ashbloom (District Four Female)**  
**Gareth Bawqi (District Five Male)**  
**Alfred Walnut (District Six Male)**  
**Charlotte Rieches (District Eight Female)**  
**Albina Semyenova (District Nine Female)**  
**Sidknee Mumblet (District Eleven Male)**  
**Utrya Zhuyt (District Eleven Female)**

**And guess what that means? Final eight interviews!**


End file.
